Something Worth Living For
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: John Smith hated feeling he needed her to survive. He didn't, he had proven it. He had no complaints about the life he led now, but the empty feeling he carried around told him he would always need Rose Tyler...sequel to "Case of the Ex"
1. Prelude

Yes, I am alive. No, I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

><p><em>Lulled by the sound of the rain and the warm body next to him, John Smith couldn't find a single reason why he should have to get up. It was a Saturday, no work, and the rain pretty much meant no outdoor activities(unless he was looking to get sick, which he wasn't), so no reason whatsoever.<em>

_He stretched his arms out in front of him, curling and uncurling his fingers. The glint of gold on his finger made him bring his left hand closer to his face with a smile. He rubbed the wedding band with his thumb, finding another reason not to get up. He rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her closer and burying his face into her neck and breathing deep. _

_Rose turned in his arms when she felt her husband snuggling closer, sliding an arm around his waist and up his back, tracing gentle circles and throwing a thigh over his. "Hello," she said with a sleepy smile. He returned the sentiment, complete with a good morning kiss. "Hello, wife." Oh, he knew she loved it when he did that. Called her 'wife'. Just as much as he loved it when she called him 'husband'. _

_He didn't know how in the world they had managed to patch things up, considering how they parted ways, but with hard work (on both their parts) and their never ending love, they were able to get back to where they were before and now things were better than ever._

_Rose reached up and ran a hand through his hair, smiling when he hummed happily in his throat. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you, Rose." _

_"Hmm, I love you, too, Doctor."_

"_Daddy!" _

_The door burst open, giving John ten seconds to sit up and catching his bouncing son. "Easy, Jack. Lily is sleeping, remember." He cautioned before a loud cry from the baby monitor on Rose's side told a different story. "Not anymore," Rose said, throwing back the covers over their giggling son's head before he pushed them off. She grabbed her dressing gown as she left the room._

_John took this time to study his son. Jack Peter Tyler-Smith was a perfect blend of his dad and mum. He had dirty blonde hair, Rose's eyes and John's wide grin. At two and a half, Jack was quite the charmer, thanks to Uncle Captain Jack's teachings. John had lost count of the number of times Rose had torn the Captain a new one. Donna was the perfect doting aunt, but more often than not heaped her affections on the littlest member of the Tyler-Smith clan._

_John gathered Jack up onto his lap when Rose came back with the room with their daughter. Lily Jane Tyler-Smith looked exactly like her mum. Except for her eyes; the wide expressive brown eyes she got from John. Rose cooed at her Lily as she made herself comfortable and John slung an arm around them both. "Good morning, baby girl," John greeted, reaching out to touch Lily's cheek. She arched into her father's touch and Rose handed the six month old to John, who immediately cuddled her. Yep, John Smith's life was perfect._

"_Doctor."_

"_Hmm." John cocked his head slightly towards his wife._

"_Doctor." _

"_Yes, Rose, what is it?"_

"DOCTOR!"

John rolled out of bed and slammed onto the floor, knocking the wind out of himself at impact. He watched as head full of messy brown hair popped into his line of sight, and Rory Williams, his assistant looked down at him. "You slept through your alarm again, Doctor."

John laid there stunned, the reality of the moment smacking him across the face. He wasn't in London, spending a rainy morning with his wife and two kids.

It had all been…just a dream

* * *

><p><em>OH SNAP! Ladies and Gentlemen I have finally returned! It has been way too long, with life attempting to kick me in the teeth at every turn, but I have prevailed! <em>

_I present to you the sequel! I have a bunch of plot lines written down already, but this one gets a little more complicated. Here we're introduced to more charatcers, which of course means some names will need to changed up slightly, but I think I can pull it off :) _

_At the number of responses I got, River Song will NOT be in the story. You're welcome. I have chosen some of the couples based on my person feelings, although some of you may not agreed, sorry, it's my story. Anyway, this one may not be as long as the first story, but who knows._

_So, please sit back and enjoy "Something Worh Living For" _


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm going to complain about my life now, either read it or move on.**

So, it's safe to say that I have had the WORST 72 hours of my life. It all started on Sunday when I had to start prepping for my colonoscopy. I wasn't a fan of gatorade, so I thought I'd just drink it all in one go. Bad idea. I threw up about a third of it and spent the next two hours in bed wishing I was dead until I threw up yet another third of that delightful concoction. By this point not only was I dreading having to get up at 2 am and drink the second bottle of gatorade, I was ready to call it quits and just not show up. At 2am, about two glasses into the second bottle, I threw up again, and said fuck it, I'm done. However, my mom helped me down the rest of it and I was off to bed after watching an hour of George Lopez with her. When I got up at nine to get ready, my throat was dry and I was thirsty as hell. I couldn't drink anything, not even water, so I was in a bad mood when I arrived at my appointment. They got me all prepped and ready to go. From exactly 10:35 to 1:10, I have no recollection WHATSOEVER. I only have my mom's side of the events to go on and apparently it was pretty damn funny...until I threw up the apple juice they forced down my throat after it took an hour and a half to wake my ass up. The nurse suggested a milkshake, so my mom made me drink that as well. And guess what? Yep, threw that up as well. All over the garage floor before demanding that my parents just let me die. I finally came to around seven that evening and had a small dinner of white and wheat thins. 15 minutes, the water and wheat thins made friends with my trash can. I had thrown up a total of SIX times by Tuesday morning. It's now Wednesday evening and I am finally feeling up to snuff, and wrote another chapter. So let's begin

This chapter is going to get a little tricky. I have brought in more characters and since they all share the same name "John Smith" and are all Doctors, I had to do a little creative writing. It will all be explained in a later chapter, but for now, just know that the numbers 9, 10, 11 are in fact the doctors. They are addressed as such. Also, while the first part of this chapter is funny, the second part is not so much and you can blame that on the fact that I was watching the saddest moments from "Scrubs" on youtube and that put me in the mood for the second part. Uh...

I think that's everything. Any questions, just let me know. Please review and enjoy.

Don't own DW

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Just another day at the office<p>

"Slap yourself."

"No!"

"That was the deal, Rory. If you got it wrong, you had to slap yourself."

"That was a stupid deal!"

"One you made nevertheless so, get to it."

Rory Williams stared at the couple sitting in front of him, wondering if he could still talk them out of it. Doctor Matt Smith, (or 11) was reclining in his desk chair, his girlfriend/assistant Amelia Pond leaning against the desk, both of them watching him.

"Go on, then." Amy prompted, gesturing for him to hold up his end of the bargain. "And it needs to leave a mark." Rory groaned and held up his right hand, flexing his fingers and bracing himself.

"RORY!" The young assistant dropped his arm and spun around quickly at the sound of his boss' voice.

"Yes, Doctor? He prayed Doctor John Smith, (or 10) was going to save him.

"What are you doing?"

"He was about to slap himself." 11 answered, still wanting to see Rory do it. 10 gave the youngest Doctor Smith a level look.

"Surely you have something better to do than make my assistant slap himself."

"I probably do. And don't call me Shirley."

Amy snorted at 11's comment, ignoring the dark look 10 got on his face. "He lost the bet, John. This is the punishment." She explained.

"Amelia Pond, I thought better of you." 10 said with disappointment in his voice, causing Amy to squirm uncomfortably. "This is the kind of juvenile behavior I expect from your significant other."

"Oi!" 11 defended.

"You know what, Doctor Smith, slap yourself as well."

"What? No." 11 yelped incredulously.

"It's only fair. You and Mr. Rory will do it together." 10 ordered. Amy nodded, alright with the idea of seeing her boyfriend smack himself across the face. After a lot of grumbling from the young Doctor, Rory and 11 were both poised with hands in the air, ready to smack themselves.

"And…go!" Amy exclaimed.

The twin smacks to bare skin and yelps of pain echoed around the room as 10 and Amy roared with laughter, leaning against each other for support as tears streaked down their faces, 11 and Rory rubbing their red cheeks.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Came the booming northern accent that told everyone their boss, Project Manager Doctor Christopher Smith, (or 9) had come into the room. He looked at the still giggling 10 and Amy to 11 and Rory, both with red marks on their cheeks. "Don't make me repeat myself." He said with a hard look.

"Well, Rory lost the bet, and so Matt—uh, 11, said that he had to slap himself. John-I mean-10, said that 11 should smack himself as well. So he and Rory both slapped themselves." Amy explained in a small voice.

9 looked at each of them for a long minute, the look on his face clearly saying he was less than impressed with this lot. "Sorry I asked." He dropped the stack of folders he had been holding onto 11's desk, the thud making them jump. "Here, I brought you children busy work."

"You're a very…bitter person." Rory tentatively pointed out to 9, who glowered at him.

"Yeah, well, I was supposed to retire six months ago, not be here babysitting you stupid apes. Got the call when Doctor Song swanned off and here I am."

"Yes, what did happen to Doctor Song?" 10 wondered, spinning his desk chair from side to side.

"I heard she killed someone," Amy said conspiratorially.

"It isn't nice to gossip, Amelia." 11 scolded.

"Come off it! You're the one who told me that!"

"Oi! Get those files done and then shove off!" 9 ordered before stomping out of the open room that was the lab they all worked in.

The group looked at each other before bursting into laughter. As much as John missed Donna and Jack (and Rose), he wouldn't trade this lot for anything.

* * *

><p>"You heard from Rose lately?" Donna Noble asked her stepbrother, Captain Jack Harkness, as they sat at the bar of the ballroom where their parents were holding their anniversary party. Jack was nursing a beer and Donna had been sipping on a cocktail.<p>

"She said that she was sorry that she wasn't going to make it, but to give Dad and Mum her love." He reported.

"Hmm," Donna looked around the crowd. "Still running."

"It's been six months, though."

"Be fair, Jack, it was a hard break up. For all of us. And anyway, The Doctor took off, too, so just as well."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Jack finished his beer and ordered another one.

"Aren't you deploying in two weeks?" Donna asked, remembering that his unit was getting ready to go.

"Nah. The doctor who checked me out said he heard some wheezing in my lungs and wants to get it checked on."

"'wheezing'? You alright, Jack?"

"Yeah, just have this stupid cough." He answered, checking to make sure his parents couldn't hear him.

"Still? It's been a month, Jack." Donna said, turning to face him, concerned.

"Relax, Donna. I'm alright." Jack said with a sigh. "I'm just…tired."

Wasn't that the truth. It had been a hard six months for everyone. With John running off to America to escape the disaster he had created, it left Rose, who was so sure that they would work it out, reeling. She spent a month holed up in her flat barely eating and showering, never mind showing up for her job. It reminded the two siblings of John losing his parents all those years. Only it wasn't Rose pulling him back together, it was Donna and Jack pulling Rose back together. Jack talked to the University and got Rose an extended absence and Donna took care of the youngest Tyler, making her eat and bathe and making sure she didn't off herself. Rose got better and within another month, had sold her flat and all her belongings before hitting the road. She began traveling, a different city every week, different country every month. She had been gone four months now, with sporadic phone calls and postcards.

She ran, just like The Doctor.

And just like The Doctor, no one knew when she would be back.

* * *

><p>Yeah.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_It is now 3am where I am and let me tell you something, this would not let me go. I apologize for the stretch since my last update, but things have been busy as of late. Anyway, I present to you, Ten and Amy sharing a moment. I don't own DW and song title comes from "Iridescent" by Linkin Park. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go

"I worry about you sometimes." John glanced over at Amy. He had been star-gazing up on the roof when the Scottish ginger found him.

"I worry about everyone." And that was true. They had hit such a wall in the project that left them searching day and night for the problem; now Jack, who was sick and not telling anyone (Donna had informed him over the phone).

"My worry is different," Amy persisted.

He turned to face her. "Why do you worry about me?"

"Most of the time, you're alright, but sometimes, you get so…sad. Real sad."

Hmm, Amelia Pond, always noticing other peoples' pain.

"I do get sad sometimes. Doesn't everyone?" He deflected. "Christopher lost his family in a house fire. It weighs him down, being the survivor. I know that pain."

"And Rose?" Amy questioned softly.

He froze, his expression blank.

She smiled sadly. "I hear you, at night. You call out her name, begging for her to forgive you."

He swallowed hard. No-one was supposed to know, that was why he came to America. And yet…Amy wasn't the only one who noticed people in pain.

"Do you still miss your parents?" He wondered, knowing the truth.

His soft, sympathetic tone made her look away, the pain still real, but not as hurtful. "Every day, although, Matt helps. It took a long time to move past the fact that they were gone and I was left." She admitted, "I was in a bad place and Matt rescued me. He brought me back to life. He was, and still is, the one constant in my life."

"I lost my parents at a young age, as well, Amy." John confessed, "Like Christopher, I was wracked with guilt. I stopped taking care of myself, stopped living in the hopes that death would claim me. I longed to be with my parents."

"What changed?" Amy wanted to know. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I longed to be with Rose, more than my parents. Not that she would've allowed me to leave without her say-so, mind you." He chuckled and Amy smiled.

"Tell me about Rose." She implored and they spent a good portion of the night together, John talking and Amy listening.

When the young doctor finished his tale, Amy hugged him, long and hard. "And you haven't spoken to her since?"

"No, I came here the first chance I got. I couldn't bare the fact that it was over."

"John, it wasn't over."

John blinked at her, puzzled at her statement.

"You spent all those years apart, living your life, waiting for the day you could be together again. And it happened; you still had so much love for each other. One bad fight wasn't going to destroy that kind of love. However, that being said, you knew better than to try to have a relationship with her, whilst committed to another. That's on you, Mister." She scolded sternly.

John hung his head in shame and she sighed.

"You should try and get in touch with her," the young ginger finally suggested.

"I will, after the project. I need to keep my focus and someone still need to look after you lot." Amy snorted and John pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Amelia-"

"Oi."

"-I had been bottling it up, not wanting to let to my grief find its end." Amy looked up at him and smiled.

"Everything's got to end sometime. Otherwise nothing would ever get started. Your healing can now start."

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah. And by the way, yes, I will do a chapter on 9 and my version of his planet burning. I am toying with the idea of him running into Rose, I just haven't figured it out just yet...<em>


	4. Chapter 3

By the Gods, I am so dreadfully sorry about the wait! Things have been hella busy, what with finally getting back my test results and having my niece with me for a week for Vacation Bible School and my plans of visiting my brother in colorado falling threw at the VERY LAST SECOND has left me busy and in a foul mood. However, thanks to a wonderful thing called music, I was able to get back in the saddle and present you with this! A few things before we being, the whole medical business with Jack is actually based off the medical business I've gone through in the last two months, so I hope that his reaction seems real. Also, just for the purposes of this chapter, 11 will be addressed as Matt. Also...there was something else, hang on...oh yes! there is dialouge from "A Good Man Goes To War!" whoever guess it first, gets the honor of being as amazing as I am!

Right, don't own DW or TW, so please enjoy and please review. The title comes from "Meteor Shower" by Owl City and who you have to thank for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

I desperately need you

Jack studied the letter that he had received from the hospital intently. After months of stomach cramps and crazy bowel movements and one very traumatizing colonoscopy later, the results were in. He had all but torn Ianto's hand off when he held out the letter to Jack, and the poor Welsh soldier was still rubbing his wrist and sending the captain dirty looks.

Jack closed his eyes and opened them again, re-reading the letter, hoping it would say something different, hoping it would say that it wasn't just all in his head. He jumped when his desk phone rang and he cleared his throat before answering, "Captain Harkness."

"You get your results yet?" Donna demanded to know, "cause I'm getting tired of mum phoning me every day."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I got my results."

"And?" She asked, sounding serious and slightly anxious.

"Technically, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Thank god! I told you, you're fine, Jack! Just a bit of stomach problems, but you're alright!" She cheered.

He shook his head, not agreeing with his step-sister. "Donna, I'm telling you, there's something wrong with me! This results tell me that I don't have celiac, but I already knew that! The blood results ruled that out!"

"Then what's got your knickers in a knot?" Donna asked, exasperated.

"There's not a bloody thing here about crohn's disease! That's what they were supposed to have been looking for, since the blood test couldn't rule it out!" Jack ranted, his face turning slightly red as he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. Donna sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Jack…why are you looking for something to be wrong?" She asked softly.

"I'm not looking for anything, Donna, I'm telling you, something's not right. I feel it." He answered, sounding dejected. And slightly scared. She wished she could've been there to hug him and try to convince him that he was fine.

"Look, Jack. I know things have been really rough past couple of months, but you can't look for something to force John home."

Jack was silent on the other end. It was partly true, but not as much as Donna was trying to make it out to be. Since she wasn't going to believe him, he decided to just take her explanation and use it until he could find out what was really wrong with him.

"Yeah, Donna, I know." He sounded sad, her heart went out to him.

"You heard from Rose?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she phoned me couple of days ago. She's in Brazil, for some big celebration."

"She tell you when she's coming back?"

"Nope. I'm guessing it'll be around the time The Doctor decides he's done running."

Donna nodded, even though she knew her brother couldn't see her. "Look, I've got to go, but come over when you get off work and we'll hang out, just the two of us."

"Alright, Donna. Love you."

"Love you, too, Jack."

Jack hung up the phone and looked over the letter once more before crumpling it up in his fist and throwing it away. He was officially done with doctors unless he was on his deathbed.

* * *

><p>Dr. Matt Smith leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Blimey he was so tired. He hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights, his worries about the project getting to him, plus Amy had been acting so strange lately. She had been very moody last couple of days, and she kept eating the strangest food combinations he'd ever seen.<p>

He closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, listening to the rain as he sat in the lobby waiting for Amy and John's soft murmurings to himself so he read aloud to himself in order to stay awake.

There was an odd duck, John Smith. Well, they were all odd ducks, really, all running from something in their pasts. He knew Christopher had come to escape from the terrible memories of losing his family. Amy and himself had jumped at the chance to escape Leadworth, tried of being surrounded by nothing but bad memories. John…well, Matt wasn't sure what he was running. Something big, obviously, but if he had to guess, it most likely had something to do with a girl.

It was always a girl.

Deciding he was too hungry to continue waiting, he stood up and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. "So Amy and I are going across the street to get some food—want anything?" Matt asked, approaching John, tugging on a hooded jacket.

"A turkey sandwich please. How long are you going to be?" John asked.

"Three minutes, forty seconds. Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" Matt called out, flipping the hood over his head and dashing out into the rain. Seconds later, Amy raced after him, dragging on her own coat.

* * *

><p>John closed his book, watching the couple dash out into the rain, holding hands and laughing. God, did he miss Rose. So bloody much. He slowly pulled out his mobile from his jacket pocket and scrolled through the contacts until he reached the single name he had under "R".<p>

After his last conversation with Amy, he really had felt better, enough to ring Donna and ask for Rose's number. She had been shocked at first, but then began going on and on about how it was about time that they start to talk and fix things. He hadn't the heart to correct her, so he just let her talk. Of course, after an hour, her cut her off and thanked her.

Of course, he should've known he'd feel differently in the morning. When he awoke the next day, he had somehow managed to convince himself it was a bad time to be calling Rose right now, that he needed to focus on the project and that he wasn't even sure if she'd talk to him. So, for two weeks, he let her number sit in his phone, knowing he wasn't going to call her. It began to burn a hole in his pocket, taunting him, telling him how pathetic he was when all he had to do was hit send. But he was terrified, because as much as he'd love to blame her, the whole thing between them was his fault. And it had taken the long six months he'd been gone to admit that to himself.

_Go on, John!_ His subconscious (which sounded suspiciously like Amy) encouraged him, _What's the worst that could happen? She doesn't have your number, remember?_

That was true. He had changed it when he got to America and had given it only to Jack and Donna. They would've told him if they had given Rose the number.

_She won't know it's you, so there's no pressure! At least hear her voice, then talk if you want. _

Amy—his subconscious was right! He could do this! Just like a prank call, only…not giggling or telling terrible jokes. He selected Rose's number and hit send, bringing the mobile to his ear and listening to it ring. It rang for so long, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it click over.

"_This is Rose!"_

She sounded so cheerful! So light and carefree! He felt so much better knowing that she was doing alright. Awfully noisy where she was though.

"'_Ello?"_

He swallowed hard and started to answer but croaked mid word "Hel-"

"_Hold on, I can't hear you!"_

He heard her move away from the all the noise, laughing and calling out to people in - what was that, Portuguese? – before sighing and coming back onto the line.

"_Sorry about that! Are you still there?"_

He couldn't speak, his throat suddenly seizing up and he felt himself starting to panic at his silence.

"_Hello? Is there someone there?" _

She sounded annoyed, like she was about to hang up, but he still couldn't speak! Then, like a sign from the gods, he heard her ask

"_Doctor?"_

He quickly hung up, partly in panic, partly because there was no point if his body refused to cooperate. He closed the phone and smacked himself in the forehead with it. "Coward."

* * *

><p>Millions of miles away, Rose Tyler slowly brought her mobile down and hit the end button, before raising it to her lips and resting it there. As she stood in a small alleyway in the middle of Rio de Janeiro, she tilted her head back against the brick wall…and smiled.<p>

"John"

* * *

><p>A sidenote: people have been asking for Rose and 9 to meet up! I am so very very tempted, but I will need your help for how exactly it should come to pass!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_The moment you'll all been waiting..._

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Raise Your Glass

"Alright children, I have a wedding to attend in New York, so I'm leaving." Doctor Christopher Smith announces, shoving files into his bag.

"Wedding?" Amy repeats, confused. She didn't think weddings were his thing.

"Yep. I need a vacation and this is it! You lot can survive without me for a few days," He says, zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "You have your assignments and yes – you are allowed to share your answers. Amy, since I'm leaving you in charge, I need you to make sure homework is done after dinner, baths are taken and bedtime is not a negotiation."

As 10 and 11 squawk and protest against the unfairness of leaving someone without a doctorate in charge of them, Christopher takes the young ginger off to the side. "Here's the hotel number and my mobile. You're keeping an eye on John, yeah?" Amy nods. "If it gets to be too much, give me a ring."

"Well do, Chris. Enjoy New York!" Amy promises with a grin.

He snorts before giving her a quick hug and patting 10 and 11 on their heads before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Chris!"<p>

He turns at the sound of his goddaughter's voice. "Susan." He greets warmly, happy to see her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it!" She says joyfully, beaming bright in a beautiful wedding dress.

"Not even the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan could keep me from being here. Congratulations, little one." He tells her with a smile, hugging her tightly, remembering the first time he held her tiny newborn body against his chest. It was just her now; her parents died in a car accident three years ago. David Campbell, who was just a friend at the time, stuck by her and helped with everything and now, Susan was Mrs. David Campbell. Christopher was very happy for her, unable to think of anyone more deserving of such happiness.

* * *

><p>"Hello Handsome," Jack turned when he heard the teasing voice of the woman who had somehow managed to crawl into his bloodstream and refused to leave. "Love the uniform," she continued, nodding towards his formal Class A.<p>

"Ditto." He answers, standing up and moving towards the open door of his office, peeking his head out and not seeing Ianto, closes the door quietly. "Gwen Cooper." He greeted, surprised to see her.

He returns to his chair, leaning back and studying the beautiful Welsh woman in front of him. She had been assigned to his unit the same time as him and they had quickly bonded. They had a lot in common and Gwen made him laugh, something he loved about her. Even though she had a boyfriend, the pull between them had been too powerful to resist. They had an intense love affair, and Jack was sure he would never love another woman the way he loved Gwen. She accepted all the parts of him; the good, the bad, and the dark. No one outside of his family had loved him that unconditionally.

Alas, it seemed like the world had conspired to separate them, with her boyfriend Rhys becoming suspicious of them, and then the whole thing with John and Rose, followed by Gwen being transferred to another unit in South London. He had missed her desperately, especially with everything that had happened between John and Rose. Jack needed the reassurance that he and Gwen would find their way back to each other.

And now, here she stood, smirking at him, her long hair flowing around her shoulders, wearing a very nice, very form fitting top with black trousers. "You look beautiful." Jack finally says, smiling softly at her.

She blushes and approaches his desk, leaning against it, between his slightly parted legs. "You look gorgeous, as usual Jack." He grins, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Little birdy told me you left the Army."

She nods, playing with his fingers.

"To be with Rhys? I know he was always harping on you to leave."

"I didn't leave to be with Rhys. We're over—we've been over for a long time. I left for different reasons."

Jack leans forward slightly. "Why?" He repeats.

She sighs, lacing their fingers together. "I left to be with you, Jack." Gwen answers, looking at him with more confidence then she felt.

A year ago, it would've terrified him, settling down with just _one_ person, but after what happened…he knew that the time to stop playing games and let people really know how you feel about them was now. He loved Gwen, there was no doubt about it. He didn't want her to ever think that he didn't—he wanted to tell her, to say the words, so there was never any doubt that they were in love.

He stands up and cups her face gently, looking into her eyes and seeing their future. "I love you. You know that right?"

Gwen grins and nods.

* * *

><p>Well, this was boring. After talking to Susan and David, the party started, which was geared towards the younger generation, unfortunately. Why they insisted on dancing like they were having seizures, Chris didn't understand. He sighs and rolls his eyes, taking another drink from his glass. He only had to stay another hour before heading back to his hotel.<p>

As he watches Susan dance with her new husband, Chris misses his best friend, Koschei, Susan's father. They had been friends since university and was his best man when Koschei married Lucy and was present for Susan's birth. He had been in Australia when he received the news of Koschei and Lucy's death. It was like Romana and Adric's deaths all over again.

He shakes his head to rid himself of those troubling thoughts and takes another drink. He's (sort of) made his peace with what happened years ago (not really) and has his work and yes, even that lot back in America. He's drawn out of his thoughts by a conversation taking place not far from him. Well, he's says conversation, really it was a girl telling this drunk bloke "no" over and over.

He turns sideways to get a good look at the couple and feels his breath catch at the sight of the beautiful young blonde. Even with an annoyed look on her face, she is gorgeous, with long blonde hair done up in a hairstyle that frames her face and a lovely bridesmaid dress, Chris wishes he had paid more attention to the names Susan had given him.

Chris wants to kiss the drunk bloke for giving him the perfect opportunity to intervene and stands up, making his way to her with a purpose. He reaches the couple just as the guy continues to beg and stops right by him. "Hey," he addresses her with a playful smile, "I leave you alone for two minutes and what do I find? A pretty boy bowing at your feet."

"Well, you know I can't help it," she giggles, playing along.

Chris looks down at the young man. "You can go now." It takes a glare from him to finally make the bloke stumble away.

Chris sits down next to her and holds out his hand. "I'm Chris, by the way. What's your name?"

Sending him a smile that includes a peek of her tongue just to the side, she takes his hand. "Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." He says, giving a real, genuine smile.

And it really is.

* * *

><p><em>Yes! I know you lot have been getting on me about 9 and Rose needing to meet and never let it be said that I don't obey requests! I hope you readers are pleased with this beginning because this is nowhere near finished. <em>

_As much as I like Jack/Ianto, I love Jack/Gwen. They have an excellent chemistry and I fully believe that if it weren't for Rhys and Ianto, Jack and Gwen would've been together. And with the new season of Torchwood, it's easy to see that there is unfinished business between them. _

_The next chapter will be from Rose's POV and how she went from a party in Brazil to a wedding New York and who she's there for. _

_And for you Rory fans, he will be making an apperance next chapter as well._

_As you can see, I added a lot of familiar names. I have no idea who Susan's parents were, so I made the Master and Lucy. Odd, perhaps, but The Doctor and The Master were close friends, so I thought what the hell. I chose Adric for The Doctor's son because I always thought that his death was one of the ones that hit The Doctor the most. As for Romana, well speaks for itself, I believe._

_I should probably warn you guys right now, since we saw very very little of John, he's going to be in the next chapter in a way I'm afraid 9/Rose fans might not like, but 10/Rose fans will. Can't please everyone, lol. Chapter title comes from the song by Pink. Please review and let me know if this lived up to your expectations and how I can improve if need be. _


	6. Chapter 5

Alrightly! Lots of stuff in this chapter! Did a lot of researching and re-watching of old 9/Rose episodes and I think that this chapter will please all those 9/Rose fans, in the matter that I wrote those parts just for you lot!

In case you seriously wonder, "A **gyroscope** is a device for measuring or maintaining orientation, based on the principles of conservation of angular momentum.[1] In essence, a mechanical gyroscope is a spinning wheel or disk whose axle is free to take any orientation." Thank you Wikipedia. And I assume that everyone knows about Carnival, which is held in Rio de Janerio every year.

Some dialouge comes from "The Doctor Dances" and "The End of the World"- both fantastic episodes by the way.

I don't own DW and recommended listening "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit

So please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Is This A Natural Feeling

"Rory! I need you to make sure the Gyroscope is in tip-top shape." John calls out around the pencil he has clenched between his teeth.

The young man looks blankly at his boss.

John sighs, taking off his specs. "Rory, how did you get to be my assistant?"

"By asking nicely?"

Matt guffaws loudly, turning back to his work quickly at John's scowl.

"Seriously, Rory."

"Doctor Song ambushed me and convinced me it was better than being a nurse." He answers truthfully.

"Is it?"

"I guess we'll never know."

John sighs again. "I'd very much like to meet this River Song."

"You know River's not her real name, right." Amy says, coming into the room and leaving a loud smacking kiss on Matt's forehead.

"It's not? What is it?" Rory asks.

"It's Melody." Amy answers with a grin. Both John and Matt laugh at that. "Melody Song. No wonder she changed it." Matt chuckles, wiping the tears away.

"Alright, gents back to work." Amy says, pretending to be stern and mock-scowling at them. John's mobile starts to ring and Amy watches as his eyes widen at the number. "I got take this, I'm sorry!" he calls out as he rushes out of the room.

He stops at the end of the hall, taking a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end, but the fact that she was even on the other end was enough to keep him there. "I'm in America," he blurts out, scrambling for something, anything to say. "Uh, Utah to be specific. I got this big project I've been working on the last couple months. It's going great—well, I say great, I mean good. And even then. But the things is, I hate Utah because the air is unbelievably thin up here."

He takes a breath and nearly explodes with joy when he hears her laughter on the other end.

_"Isn't Utah up in the mountains, John?"_

"Yeah, it is, but for some reason…it didn't occur to me that it'd be a different atmosphere."

More laughter and John Smith was sure he could die a happy man.

"_I'm in America as well. For a friend's wedding." _

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"_I am actually. It was a bit dull, but I made a new friend."_

He can hear her happiness in her voice and grins. "Rose Tyler, friendliest person I know."

"_Dunno about all that. Think Jack holds that title." _

"Jack is a different type of friendly. The kind of friendly when you wake up in the morning wondering how you got from the club to waking up to a perpetually randy Army officer, who's name you still don't know." He informs her with a laugh.

"_Too right. I've got to go, John." _

He can hear someone talking to her in the background and he nods before remembering she can't see him. "Alright."

"_Hey, um…can I maybe…phone you later?" _She sounds so uncertain, it breaks his heart.

"You can phone me whenever you want, Rose Tyler." She giggles and all is right in his world.

_"Might take you up on that. Bye John."_

"Bye Rose."

He ends the calls and leans his head back against the wall, grinning like he was King of the World.

"Well, look at you!" He starts, surprised to hear Amy's voice. She's grinning down at him. "I have never seen you smile like this before!" He shrugs, a little embarrassed, but keeps his smile.

"So, that was Rose on the other end," she states.

"Yeah, although to be fair, I phoned her first."

"You did? When?" Amy asks, surprised.

"Couple of days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy nudges him playfully in the side.

"Well, because there wasn't any actually talking involved. Least not on my end." He admits sheepishly.

"Explain."

John tells her about making the call, but being too scared to say anything, and Rose (somehow) knowing it was him on the other end. "She knew it was you, without you saying anything? That's fate! That's destiny—no that's true love!" She declares, sounding (for the first time since he's known her) like a teenage girl. "Yeah, maybe." He says, trying to play it off. "No maybe! Yes, definitely. This is good news, John!"

* * *

><p>Rose loves weddings. She loves seeing the brides in beautiful dresses and all the wonderful decorations, but really she loves seeing two people vowing in front of their friends and family to love one another forever. She used to drag John to all the weddings in her family, and he'd complain about having to wear a suit and dealing with her mum and having to sit still for longer than five minutes, but she knew that he secretly loved weddings for the same reason she did. He was such a romantic at heart (though you wouldn't know it, looking at him) that when it came down to the vows, he would always sigh softly and squeeze her hand. He would deny it if anyone other than her called him out on it, but she loved seeing that side of him.<p>

Speaking of John…

Not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought of him. Not a day went by that she didn't regret their fight and how badly she had handled it. But mostly, she mourned the fact that it wasn't over for her. She loved him so much, that breaking up with him never entered into her head. Of course, she was a right mess that night, feeling like it was the end of the world, but she wanted to cool off before talking to him again. It was a terrible feeling to discover that rather talk to her, to work things out, he ran.

She spent months being depressed over him, although extremely grateful that Jack and Donna had helped her through it (to some degree) and she recovered.

After that though, she took a page out of his book, packed her bags, emptied her account and set off to see the world. She covered a lot of Europe, hitting a lot of neighboring countries and their capitals, before going to Australia and staying there for two weeks. She caught wind of the famous Brazil celebration, _Carnaval_, and decided to head there.

Brazil, itself, is an amazing country, so beautiful and so many things to see, but truly, it was at its height when she arrived in Rio, the carnival in full swing. There had been so many sights, sounds, people. There was so much to do, so many wonderful events. The samba was truly a sight to behold, the dancers painting stories with their movements; a lot of performances that moved her deeply. The parade was nothing she'd ever seen in England before, with so many floats and dancers. She had attended one of the balls, deciding that the street carnivals were more her style. She had participated in so many dances, letting the feel of the music take over her and letting herself go, being free.

However, it also made her miss John, wishing he had been there with her, enjoying the parties and performances. She had been thinking of him when her mobile rang, moving to a quieter space in order to better hear the caller. She really had been about to hang up when something in her said that it was John on the other end. And she had been right.

The noise of the wedding reception brings Rose back to the present and before she realizes it, she has her mobile out, dailing John's number. God, she hopes she isn;t making a mistake. She nearly drops the phone when he answers, not having planned this far in advance and suddenly unable to answer him. It didn't matter, because, somehow like she knew it was John, he knew it was her on the other end. And he begins to babble. About where he was and why he doesn't like his location. Hearing his voice brings tears to her eyes and a smile on her lips as she finally admits to herself that she had been missing him like crazy. Her happiness escapes through laughter, as she teases him. His answer makes her laugh even harder, because it was so like him.

She told him where she was and what she was up as well and it felt so good, so _right_ to talk and banter with him, like they were still a couple. She wanted to stay on line with him forever. However, the moment was runined when one of the groomsmen (who was quite drunk) began hitting on her. She didn't want to end the call, but it made her feel a lot better when he tells her that she could ring whenever she liked. It made her feel that things were going to get better between them and maybe they could really get it right this time.

Putting her mobile away, she tries politely to get rid of whatever-his-name was, with no success. She was extremely grateful when the older guy had come over to her table and saved her and looking up at him, with a playful smile on his lips, she can't help but be interested in him.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, Rose. How do you know Susan?" Chris asks, taking a drink from his glass. After chasing off the drunk guy, Chris had fetched both Rose and himself some drinks. "Susan and I were at university together. Roommates for the first two years, until she and Dave got a flat off campus." Rose answers and Chris nods. Rose Tyler, he'd heard Susan mention her name a couple of times before in the past.<p>

"I was actually supposed to be a guest, but she rang me whilst I was on holiday in Brazil and asked me to fill in. I said yes and here we are."

"Brazil? Must have been exciting." Chris wondered what kind of job she had to be in Brazil on holiday.

"It was really was. Gorgeous place, I'm glad I got to see it. Friend of mine, he's a pilot in the RAF, recommended it."

"So, you know an RAF pilot, a genius and an assistant director of an insurance company."

"I like diversity." Rose answers with a grin. Chris chuckles.

"So, what about you, Christopher? What's your job?" He sits up straighter, puffing his chest out slightly. "I'm the director of a unit made up of the physicists and scientists from around the globe. We're on a big project, along with America and a couple of other countries."

Rose looks intrigued and interested. "Wow, where is this?"

He smirks and shakes his head. "Classified location, sorry."

Rose laughs delightedly, her hazel eyes sparkling, "You think you're so impressive," she teases, that peek of tongue making another appearance.

"I am _so_ impressive," he sniffs, and she smirks at him.

He looks over at the dancers on the dance floor, needing to take his mind off the fact that in just the hour he had spent with Rose Tyler, he was feeling things he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Romana…

He shakes his head as he watches the group on the dance floor. "The way you lot dance these days,"

"What about it?" Rose asks.

"Back in my day, you dance like that in the privacy of your bedroom."

Rose smiles suggestively. "Really. Perhaps I should go out and see who needs a dance partner."

Chris scoffs under his breath and she looks at him, puzzled. "You just assume that I don't dance."

Roses grins. "What, are you telling me you _do_ dance?"

He looks at Rose with a cocky smirk. "I'm in my forties, me. I've been around a bit, I think you can assume that at some point I've _danced._"

Her grins widens as she moves closer to him. "You?"

"Problem?" He asks, enjoying her reaction. It had been a long time since he bantered back and forth with a beautiful woman before.

"Why, Christopher, I never would've guessed," she teases, looking him up and down, making the air around him feel a little thicker, a little…hot.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." Chris says, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

Rose stands up, smoothing her dress before holding out a hand to the older man. "You've got the moves?" He looks at her hand before up at her. "Show me your moves." She flirts and before he even realizes what he's doing, he's taking her hand and following her out to the dance floor.

What did he just get himself into?

* * *

><p>I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks this, but that whole scene between them talking about "dancing" was very sexually charged. Lot of tension there and to me, that episode (along with World War Three) was most definitely a defining point in their realtionship.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, so you lot have my father to thank for this! I was spending a nice quiet afternoon eating lunch when my dad comes into my room and says: "I wish I had a good movie to watch…something with a Doctor?" Of course, I jump at any chance to watch Doctor Who, especially with my dad, who likes David Tennant better than Matt Smith for this reason:

"I like the old Doctor. He had that cute blonde he was sleeping with."

"Dad, what makes you think he and Rose were sleeping together?"

"They didn't just travel in that blue box, Brianna. Let's be real."

So, watching old Doctor Who episodes, I became inspired to work on this next bit!

I don't own DW. This literally took all day so please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be or maybe be

Jack was on top of the world when he entered his flat, Gwen right behind him. He gathered her in his arms, kissing her like it was their first and last kiss, and feeling like his life couldn't possibly get any better.

"Well. Nice to see you aren't dead after all." Came the cold voice from his step-sister. Jack froze, his heart stuttering in his chest in fear. With all the calm he didn't feel, he turned to face Donna, forcing a smile on his face. "Hey, Donna."

Donna Noble sat in the chair facing the door, her legs and arms crossed, an expression of cold fury on her face. "The first time I rang, you didn't answer and I thought, "oh he's just out." I left a message and went on with my business." She uncrossed her legs and sat up straight. "Then, the next day, not a peep from you. I figure you're busy with work, wouldn't be the first time. But then, after two days or silence, I call Ianto." Jack closes his eyes. "And imagine, _Captain_ Jack Harkness, how I feel when he tells me, not only has he not seen you in FIVE BLOODY DAYS, but he didn't even _know _you were gone!" Donna shouts, jumping to her feet, and poking her step-brother in the chest several times with her finger. He winces, but lets the beating continue. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been, Jack? I've been going out of my mind, thinking something bad happened to you! Where the bloody here have you been?"

Jack waited for Donna to take several deep breaths before putting his arm around Gwen and grinning. Donna then noticed the woman for the first time. "Gwen? Gwen Cooper?" Gwen waved shyly. "I thought you were in London?"

"I was, but I left the Army." The Welsh woman answered.

"And that's Gwen Cooper-Harkness," Jack corrects.

Donna blinked. "What?"

"I got married, Donna. That's where I've been." He finished with a loving look at his new wife. There was a pregnant pause in which Donna scrambled for something to say, finally settling on this:

"YOU DID WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"HE DID WHAT?" John bolted up right in his chair, nearly falling off and drawing Matt's attention. Rory and Amy were off getting food for the geniuses, so John's shout echoed around the otherwise mostly empty room.<p>

"_Bloody married! To Gwen Cooper! You remember her?"_

"Oh yes. Lovely girl. Welsh, wasn't she? I liked her. She's stationed in London, isn't she?"

"_She was. She's left the Army to be with Jack."_

"Wow. Really? I didn't know it was that serious between them."

"_Never mind that! I want to know what possessed Jack to just run off and marry her without telling anyone!"_

"Yes…Jack isn't the type to settle down. Unless…"

"_What?"_

"Maybe Gwen Cooper was the right woman for him. You know, to get him to settle down and quit shagging everything in sight. This could be a good thing, Donna."

"_Or he's knocked her up! And you know Jack, he'd marry someone he got pregnant."_

"I don't think she's pregnant, Donna. Not even Jack would keep that from anyone."

"_All the same, John. I just want to know why he didn't tell anyone. And not just us, but our mum and dad! Mum is going to have kittens when she finds out that she was robbed of a wedding!"_

"What about Gwen's parents? Do you think they're still in the picture?"

_"I have no idea, John. Look, can you ring him and find out what's going on? Please, cause he's not telling me."_

"Alright, Donna. I'll see what I can do."

_"Thank you, John."_

John hangs up, chuckling to himself over the fact that out of the four of them, it was Jack Harkness who had settled down and gotten married. It was funny because somehow, John had always imagined that he and Rose would be the first to tie the knot.

Funny, the places life takes you.

"Everything ok?" Matt calls out, leaning back in his seat, his work abandoned momentarily. John looks over at him with a smile. "Yes, it was just Donna." Matt frowns.

"Donna?"

"Oh, ah, Donna Noble. One of my oldest and dearest friends. She lives in England. London to be specific."

"Is she alright?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, no Donna was just phoning me to tell me that my best friend, Jack had gotten married! A spur-of-the-moment, impulsive marriage to someone he's fancied for quite sometime now. Without telling anyone!" John finishes with a grin and Matt chuckles. "You don't seem too put out by it."

"Well, I am and I'm not." Matt waits patiently for John to continue. "On the one hand, I am upset that Jack didn't phone me. I mean, I'm his best friend, he could've rang me from wherever he was." John says, looking a little upset as he thinks about it. "Although, on the other hand, I'm excited for him. I'm pleased for him! For as long as I've known him, Jack's always been…I dunno, waiting in a way for someone who loves him, I mean really _loves _him. When his dad and mum got divorced, Jack blamed himself, thinking it was his fault, that he must've done something for his mum to just leave him and his dad like that. And then when Mr. Harkness married Donna's mum, Jack worried for the last time that Sylvia, Donna's mum will leave them too, one day. So he's got a lot of abandonment and insecurity issues. That's why he has a lot of casual sex. No relationship means no heartache." John explains, as Matt listens quietly.

"So, this woman – Gwen was her name? – who is she?"

"She is Jack's match. In every way. She's funny, brilliant, loyal, brave, strong and curious. She never backs down from a challenge, and will pursue a case that doesn't make sense doggedly. She knows how to have fun, and more importantly, shows Jack that he can have fun at a club or pub _without_ having to take someone home."

Matt nods with a smile. "Sounds like Gwen's quite the woman."

"She is, and like I said, I'm pleased for Jack." John says with a smile.

They sat there in the quiet for a few moments before Matt clears his throat softly. "John, have you noticed anything…off… about Amy recently?" John looks at him blankly for a moment. "She has been moody a lot lately. Not mention her weird food combinations." The floppy haired young man blows out a breath. "Ok, good. I was afraid I had been making it up." John raises an eyebrow. "Do you think there's something wrong with her?" Matt shrugs. "I can't be sure. I just know that something is not right."

"Boys! Food's here!" Comes the announcement from one Amy Pond as she and Rory enter the room with bags of delicious sandwiches and hot chips." "Well, it's about time, Pond!" Matt scolds (not really meaning it) whilst moving the mountains of results he has yet to look over off his desk and onto Rory's chair. "Oh, thanks, mate." The young man grumbles, moving the stack elsewhere.

"Sorry it took so long," Amy begins, "We were just leaving when this bloke, around John's age, gets down on one knee and proposes to his girlfriend right there in the middle of the shop."

"Who asks someone to marry them in a chip shop?" Matt asks, confused.

"Obviously someone who believes the place to be perfect." Amy scowls.

John suddenly jumps to his feet. "Marry! I need to make a phone call!"

* * *

><p>"JACK DID WHAT?" Roses asks in disbelief, not sure she heard John right.<p>

"_Yep. Donna told me about an hour ago."_

"I can't believe it!"

"_I know."_

"Why didn't Jack phone me or something?"

"_I know! I want to know the same thing!"_

Rose's sigh turns into a chuckle and she runs a hand through her hair. "Jack bloody Harkness, married before the rest of us."

_"Yeah, but to be honest, I think Jack's been in love with her for a long time now."_

"Gwen…"

"_Cooper. Gwen Cooper. You know her, Rose, you met her at Jack's party."_

"Oh yeah! She's Welsh, right?"

"_That's the one."_

"I remember her. I did like her!" She smiles at John's laugh on the other end. "So, how are you today, John?"

"_All the better for talking to you."_ John flirts and Rose can feel her cheeks heat up, unable to stop the smile. _"Are you blushing?"_

"No." She says quickly, but it's too late.

"_Yes you are. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rose." _He teases and for a moment, she wishes he was there, just so she could see the look on his face, hoping that she's remembering his smile correctly.

"Whatever, shut up." She giggles, and then she can hear someone in the background, talking to him.

"_There you are. Who are you talking to?" "A friend, go away." "It is Rose?" "Go away!" "Oh, you're smiling! It is Rose!" "Amy, I'm on the phone!" "Alright, alright, I'll leave you to flirt in peace." "I'm not – oh shut up!" _

Rose can't help but laugh at the conversation between John and this Amy. It reminds of her of the teasing between him and Donna, back when they were all together.

"_Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this,"_ he growls, but she can hear his smile.

"So, who's Amy?"

"_She's one of our assistants."_

"And…"

"_And a good friend. She is the perfect blend of you and Donna."_ He answers and she smiles.

"I'm flattered."

"_You should be."_ My, he has turned into quite the flirt, being away from England.

"She knew you were talking to me," Rose points out and he coughs.

"_Ah, yes, she did."_

"Because you were smiling?" She teases and it's his turn to blush. "I do believe you're the one blushing, John."

"_Rose."_ His voice is low and husky and she misses him so much in that instant, his kiss, his touch, his warmth. She wants to blurt out that she loves him, that she's still in love with him. That it wasn't over for her, and that she wants them to get it right this time.

But she doesn't. Because for all of his flirting and the phone calls, she isn't sure that he still feels the same. After all, he was the one to run. She looks out the window and sees her salvation heading her way. "John, listen, I've got to go. I'll phone you later, yeah?"

"_Of course. Bye Rose."_

She hangs up and leaves enough to money to cover her tea before racing out the door. "Christopher!" She calls out, and he looks around, hearing his voice, centering on her and grinning. His smile does something to her, she just doesn't know what. He makes his way over to her, hugging her tightly to his body, feeling that same electrically charge he felt at the wedding two days ago. "Fancy meeting you here," she teases. "Just wandering around. I've never been to New York before." He says with a smile. "Well, you are in luck, because I used to live here." He looks surprised. "Really?" She nods. "Yep. Went to University here, plus another year after I graduated." She tells him proudly. "Learn something new every day." He teases her, allowing her to take his hand. "Come on, I'll show you all the cool places."

They wander around for the rest of the morning, Rose pointing out various historical places, along with monuments, and other famous places. They're taking a small break on the steps of a building when Rose notices that Christopher has gone quiet. She looks at him, and sees him staring at a young family. A little boy giggles madly as his young father tosses him up and down, just high enough for the little boy to enjoy it. The mother is watching them with a smile, laughing along with the father. After a moment, she joins them, taking the little boy and tickling him.

Rose gently shakes Chris's arm, not wanting to startle him. "Christopher?" He blinks and looks at her. He looks so sad in that moment, that Rose's heart breaks for him and she wraps her arm around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He lays his head on her shoulder briefly before sitting up. "What's wrong?" Rose asks softly and he gives a heavy sigh. "I used to have a family, Rose." Somehow, this doesn't surprise her. "A wife, Romana and a son, Adric."

"What happened?"

"There was a fire. An electrical fire. Romana and Adric were home, waiting for me. I was running late at work. The fire blazed out of control before anyone could stop it and they were trapped in the house." He pauses and swallows hard. "Adric was eight years old. Three days before his birthday. They were both taken from me before their time." Chris looks as if he's reliving it in his head.

She clears her throat softly, hoping to draw him back to the present. "What about other family? To help you?" He shakes his head. "They're all gone, too. Susan's parents died a couple of years after Romana and Adric. It's just me and her. Except, now she's got David, so it's really just me. I'm on my own." Rose reaches out and cups the side of his face gently. "There's me." He looks at her for a moment and before he can stop himself, he leans forward slightly...

And kisses her.

Rose is so shocked she doesn't stop it and Chris doesn't push it farther than just a simple press of their lips. He pulls away and looks at her and she looks back at him. He searches her face, for what, Rose isn't sure of. He gently takes her chin in between his thumb and index finger and starts to move in for another kiss. She sucks in a sharp breath and he freezes. "Chris…" It's the first time she's called him that, and he knows it isn't good. "I'm sorry, but I'm still in love with someone else."

Typical. He finds a woman he really likes, and she's beautiful and smart and clever, and she's in love with someone else. He sighs and drops his head. "Right." She hugs him, mainly because she never wants to hurt him, and because another small part of her wishes she could return his interest. Rose releases him and he looks back over the street. "I still want us to be friends, Christopher." He sucks up his feelings and looks at her. She smiles at him and he nods. "Me, too." They stand and Rose stretches. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Yeah, what's good around here?" She tells him about a deli she used to visit every day while she was in university as they wait for the light to tell them it's safe to cross. Just as the sign says "WALK" Chris grabs Rose's hand and she looks at him. He grins and tugs her hand. "Run."

They're nearly out of breath from their spontaneous sprint by the time they reach the deli, laughing and having a good time. "So tell me about this bloke you're still in love with." Chris asks, wanting to know what it takes to capture the blonde girl's heart. "Well, he's a genius." Chris snorts, holding the door open. "No, really, he is! He's got a doctorate in physics. In fact, he's working on a big project here in America. In Utah, actually." Chris frowns, wondering if it's possible that he might know who's talking about. "Give me a name." She smiles, thinking of him."Doctor John Smith. He's tall and has hair like an overexcited hedgehog." She says with a laugh, looking around for a table.

Chris's whole body goes cold when Rose tells him the name. It has to be the one bloke in his whole unit that he actually liked.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>A kiss for all your 9Rose fans, but no happy ending for them afraid. I toyed with the idea before remembering that this is a 10/Rose story.

By the way, after watching both a David Tennant episode and a Matt Smith episode, it was decided that my family is a strictly David Tennant household.


	8. Chapter 7

I am a terrible person. This update is so late, I know. But school and speech team and people, it's been crazy. This chapter starts off sad (sorry 9/Rose fans) and ends (hopefully) with a dun-dun-dun! This was a little sad for me to write, especially the beginning, and hopefully I have captured it enough for you guys to to at least tear up, cause I did and I wrote it! I'll try to update sooner, but we'll see.

I don't own DW or Torchwood, so please read and review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Love How It Hurts

It was a sad sort of day. The holiday had come to an end, and now Rose and Christopher were heading back to their lives. Chris's flight was leaving before Rose, who had decided to go back to England in light of Jack and Gwen's recent marriage. They're sitting in the terminal, waiting for his flight to begin boarding, heads together and hands clasped. He's flying straight from New York to Utah, and they both knew it was going to be a long flight. "I wish you didn't have to go," Rose says softly, looking down at their hands. "I know. But you and me, we've got lives to finish." He tells her, kissing her temple.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now boarding flight AA1194, Non-stop New York to Utah. We are now boarding Zones three and four."_

"That's me." Chris says, sighing softly. He stands up, Rose following him, and walks over to the counter. He stops short, setting down his bag and facing Rose, who was trying really hard not to cry. "This is it," He says, just to cut the silence. "How long have we got?" She asks, her voice wobbly. How did she get this attached to him so fast? It had only been five days.

But then again…it only took her twenty-fours to fall in love with John.

But she wasn't in love with Chris. Just really, really…attached to him.

"We've got about two minutes," He answers, swallowing around the lump in his throat. She reaches up and run a hand through her hair, chuckling through the tears, "I can't think of what to say." He gives his own chuckle and smiles sadly down at her. "Thank you, Rose."

"For what?"

"For showing me that there's a better way of living your life." Rose looks at him. "I was still hanging onto to Romana and Adric, but not anymore. I'm going to move on and live. Thanks to you. Better with two, eh?" She giggles and he pulls her into his arms, wishing he could still in this moment with her forever, wishing that she loved him just as much as he loved her. She tilts her head on his shoulder and places her lips near his ear. "I want you to do something for me."

He pulls back enough to see her. "Anything."

"Have a good life. Do that for me, Christopher. Have a fantastic life." Rose smiles at him through the tears that have begun to escape, and he kisses her simply because she is Rose Tyler and she'll never know what it took to make him leave her. Chris rests his forehead against hers and tells her, very matter-of-fact, "I'm so glad I met you." She smiles brightly, nodding. "Me, too."

He finally releases her, picking up his bag and walking over to the attendant, who has been pretending not to watch. Chris chances one last look, burning her face in his memory forever.

He envies Doctor John Smith more than he has ever envied someone in his entire life.

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler takes a deep breath as she walks through the familiar sight of Heathrow Airport. She has avoided home because of the memories, when really, she's missed her country. She has both good and bad memories of London, and when John finally returns, the good memories would more than outweigh the bad.<p>

She searches the crowd for the familiar head of red hair, catching sight of Donna just as Donna sees her. "Rose!" She shouts and Rose doesn't care how crazy she looks. She bolts for her best friend and throws her arms around her, laughing and crying all at the same time. "Oh, welcome home, sweetheart!" Donna cheers, hugging Rose tightly. "Oh, Donna! I missed you so much!"

"Oh, that's nice. She missed Donna and not me. Definitely feeling the love here, Rosie." Disentangling herself from the ginger, Rose throws herself full speed at Jack, who scoops her up, twirling her around and around until they're both dizzy. Jack sets her down and kisses her on the lips with a loud smack and Rose laughs. "Careful there, Jack Harkness. You're a married man, now." She teases and he looks behind him, gesturing for his wife to come closer.

"Rose, I want you to officially meet Gwen Cooper-Harkness. Gwen, this is Rose, you remember her."

Gwen smiles warmly. "Hello, Rose. Nice to have you back."

Rose hugs the newest member of their family. "Welcome to the family, Gwen. It's all a bit mad, but from what Donna's told me, you'll fit right in." She grins and Gwen returns it, holding on to her husband's hand, who is beaming at both of them. "Now all we need is the Doctor," he jokes and Rose nods. "Soon, Jack. He'll be home soon."

Grabbing her luggage and allowing Jack to lead the way, the small group of friends walk off towards the cars, laughing and smiling and enjoying each other's presence and Rose looks around with a contented smile.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Amy paces back and forth in the tiny bathroom, muttering to herself and casting glances towards the sink. Rory watches her silently, trying to figure out why she was doing this with him and not John or Matt. He had been minding his own business, making sure all the reports were in order since Doctor Smith was on his way back from New York, when he had been kidnapped by Amy and forced into the tiny bathroom.<p>

_"I need someone with me." She informs him and he goes pale when he catches sight of what she's got in her hand. "Uh, Amy, don't you think this is…inappropriate?" "Well you're not gonna be in here when I take it, idiot!" She screeches, her Scottish accent thick with indignation. "Right, no, sorry. I wasn't thinking." She takes a deep breath and opens the box, gesturing for him to leave and he does, gladly. He wishes he had become a nurse, so he would at least be able to tell her what to expect. They may be surrounding by geniuses, but some things were better left to the professionals. All too soon, she's telling him to come back into the bathroom, which was when the pacing and muttering began._

When the timer on his watch goes off, they both nearly jump out of their skin. They look at each other and giggle nervously. Rory didn't know why he was nervous; it was probably because Amy's nervousness was rubbing off on him. She doesn't move at first, just staring in the general direction of the sink. "You want me to look at it?" He offers softly. Amy looks at him, and he can tell that she wants him to, but knows that this something she needs to do, no matter how terrified she is at the prospect of what is going to happen next.

This wasn't even planned! Not when they were so close to finishing the project! She and Matt were going to take a holiday, go to Scotland to visit her grandparents and then off to London to visit his mother. Well, they could still do that, depending on how far…

Ok, so maybe this wasn't such a big deal. Maybe it was just her being her.

Amy squares her shoulders and marches over to the sink and grasp the test in her hand. She looks to Rory, who nods and smiles encouragingly. She takes a deep breath and opens her hand, looking down at the stick in her hand.

Two pink lines.

Amelia Jessica Pond was pregnant.

* * *

><p>By the By, I shouted at the top of my lungs upon seeing the Tardis being up Rose when the Doctor asked for someone he likes. I woke my sister up from a dead sleep, who also shouted at the top of lungs at the same thing, waking my father up, who threatened to disown both of us. Well done, Steven Moffat, you finally got something right.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Alrighty, so, my life is about to get super busy with speech and school rather quickly, so I wanted to get this chapter out before things started to blow up. If I'm lucky hopefully, I get one more in the next week, if I can swing it. Anyhoo, here we have everything starting to slowly connect, because eventually, I want everyone to be in the same place at once, bring the Doctor's current life together with his old life. I addressed some things that I thought needed to be talked about with Rose and the Doctor and how they last left the other. I also seem to have a bit of a hard time leaving 9/Rose alone, so for you fans, you got a little more to chew on.

So, recommend listening: _first section _**Your Hand in Mine** by Explosions in the Sky; _second section _**Lovefool** By The Cardigans; _third section _**Something Deep Inside** By Billie Piper; _final section _**The Only Exception** By Lea Michelle (I'm in love with the cover she did on Glee)

So, enjoy and please review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

I Can't Care About Anything But You

Amy paces and back forth, struggling for the right words. She doesn't want to go into there and blurt out that she was pregnant to everyone in the room like the terrified girl she felt like. She needs to be calm in order for him to remain calm. She has no idea how he was going to take this, he usually took his cues from her. So, it wouldn't do her any good to go in there and freak him out.

Everyone was already in the lab, working hard. They were reaching the final weeks on the project and hopefully, Chris would be back so they could get even more work done. So far, Amy has been able to keep the pregnancy quiet, what with Matt already gone by the time she wakes up in time to pay homage to the porcelain god. Her carvings weren't studied closely anymore thanks to the ground work she had already laid down unintentionally. Her mood swings were getting her looks, though, especially by John and Matt. Matt was a bit more preoccupied, but John would definitely look at her and would, whenever he was feeling particularly brave, call her out on it. She loves him dearly, but wishes he wasn't so observant and try to figure out the cause. She knows how to distract him though, asking him about Rose, which of course, would set him off for at least half an hour.

In truth, she was so happy that things were working out for them, even if only on the phone. The fact that they were able to talk so easily, to banter and flirt and laugh and be happy, even with the distance, assured Amy that when they were finally face-to-face, that everything would be alright.

"You alright?"

Amy nearly jumps out of her skin at the northern accent that boomed in the quiet hallway. She whirls on the spot and was delighted to see that Chris was back. "Hey!" She greets, opening her arms and hugging him tightly for a moment. "Welcome back!" Chris smiles at Amy, having a soft spot for the Scottish ginger. Being the only girl in a sea of male geniuses, she was a vital part of the unit, not just professional, but personally, in how she took care of them and kept them in line and refereed (if she wasn't the one who started it). "Thanks, Amy. It's good to be back." He tells her, walking towards his office. "So, how was the wedding? Did you have a good time?" She asks, following him, bouncing on her toes. He looks to be much more relaxed than when he left. She wonders if maybe he'd met someone…

"The wedding was good. It was my goddaughter's wedding. And yes, I had a good time." He answers, setting his bag off to the side and looking over the papers and reports that were stacked on his desks. "Everything alright over here?" He asks, sitting down and booting up the computer. "Right on schedule. We're moving a better pace now, but with you here, I think we'll be able to finish a little ahead of schedule. " Amy reports, taking a seat across from him, on the other side of his desk. He looks away from his email and smiles at her. "You're my best worker, Amy Pond." She beams at the praise and wonders who she has to thank for the wonderful mood he seems to be in.

"So, you seem to be doing better." She comments. "Hmm?" He asks, now sorting through the stack, setting aside what could wait and what he needed to bring with him to the lab. "You seem really relaxed. Did you enjoy New York?" She says, looking at him. She's surprised to see him smiling so much. "I did enjoy New York, yes. There were a lot of interesting things to see and places to visit. I even had a guide show me around." Chris says with a smile. "Aw, you made a new friend!" She smiles, delighted. "Yes, she was at the wedding, a friend of my goddaughter." Amy gasps playfully. "A woman? Go, Chris." He flushes slightly. "So, was she cute?"

"Amy,"

"What, I'm just wondering. You're a lot brighter than you were before you left. Does she have anything to do with it?" Chris looks at her. He doesn't want to talk about Rose if he can help it. Especially when he knows that Amy and John are close. Chris doesn't want the young genius to find out that he had fallen in love with Rose.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" He asks, frowning at her and she can see the old Chris. "Yes," she promises and he sighs. "Ok, yes. I met someone. She's a friend of my goddaughter's. We met at the wedding and we got to talking. We spent time together while I was there. Yes, I enjoyed her company. She's very beautiful and is a really great person. However, we decided to just remain friends even though there was an attraction between us. She helped me heal a little more, hence the relaxed attitude." He reports, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Amy blinks, clearly not expecting this. "Wow. Busy week." He snorts and shakes his head with a smile. Amy Pond, she really was something else. "So, if you two liked each other so much, how come you aren't together?" He sighs. "It's complicated. She's…still in love with someone else."

"Oh, Chris," Amy groans slightly, completely sympathetic, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me, too. She's really something special." "Well, at least you're still friends, yeah." He nods and turns back to his work. "Can you let the guys know that I'm back and there's going to be a meeting in an hour?" Amy nods, getting up. "Yeah, sure. Good to have you back, boss." She reaches the door before she hears him call her name, and looks back. "Thanks for…you know." She smiles. "No problem." And leaves him in the quiet.

* * *

><p>Rose sighs as she watches Jack and Gwen together. They're cooking breakfast, and really, its Gwen cooking and Jack distracting her. They were so beautiful together, all playful and affectionate and laughing and giggling. It reminds Rose of the mornings she would cook and John would distract her, the latter being terrible in the kitchen for being a genius. It would usually be the mornings where they didn't have anywhere to be and therefore could goof off in the kitchen. It was a wonder they hadn't burn their flat down.<p>

She turns away from the happy couple, looking out the window, her thoughts drifting to John, as always. But this time, they were mingled with thoughts of Christopher. She had a connection with him. Obvious not as deep or quick or intense as the connection she has with John, but it was enough to really think about the chance of being with him instead of working things out with John. For all the flirting and teasing and the talking they had done over the last month, there was still a lot of issues she and John needed to work through. There wasn't any doubt in her mind they could be together again, but she was scared. If he could walk away before, what was to say that he wouldn't walk away again the next time they had a really big row. She needs to know that he wasn't going to walk out on them again. She just didn't know how he could prove it.

Christopher , on the other hand, would be starting fresh. Yeah, he had some big issues in his past as well. Certainly he was still affected by it, but who's to say she couldn't help him work past it. They had good chemistry and she genuinely enjoyed his company and was terribly sad when he left. There was certainly a physical attraction between them, despite the age differences. They had fun, and he made her feel beautiful and desired. Not that she didn't feel that way with John, it was just that...he wasn't there and Christopher was. She could quite honestly see herself with Christopher, if only because there wouldn't be any of the history between them, like there was between her and John. She could start anew with Christopher; have a different relationship with him.

Or was that taking the easy way out?

She knew without a doubt that she was still in love with John, and if she was being honest, she would always be in love with him. She knew back when they were young and she knew it now, even with the distance between them. And maybe that was what they needed. With him in Utah and her in New York and now London, they talked more on the phone than they had before, even when they first began dating. They had gotten to know each other again, catching up on the other's life. They had gotten closer over the phone, and maybe that was what they should've done when she first returned to London. They should've gone back to dating, especially those seven months.

What they should've NOT done was jump into a secret relationship that made her the other woman and backed them both into corners they didn't know how to get out of. Rose could see it now, they had gone about it all the wrong way. They had gotten so caught up in the feelings that had come rushing back up to the surface and were eager to be together again, they had done it all wrong.

So, perhaps, this was good. They would leave the big stuff for when he came back to London, and until then, they could get to know each other again. After all, she had been all over the world now, and he had met new people. They had loads to talk about now.

Rose was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone buzzing on the table. She picks it up and grins at the name on the caller id. Right on time. She presses the talk button and brings it up to her ear. "Good Morning, Mr. Smith," she purrs, biting her lip. _"And a very good morning to you, Miss Tyler," _John coos in a low, husky tone, and she curls her toes. She really did miss him so.

* * *

><p>Gwen looks over towards the living room, where Rose was sitting in the couch, talking to someone on the phone, her tone low and teasing. "Who is talking to?" She asks absently, more to herself than anything. "Hmm?" Jack murmurs, looking over the latest football scores. "Rose. Every morning at the exact some time, she's on the phone with someone, and the way she talks to them…" Her husband looks up finally and looks past her. He gets up and moves a little closer, seeing what Gwen was talking about.<p>

Rose is curled up on the couch, almost hunched over so nobody can hear her conversation, but Gwen was right. Her tone and demeanor is teasing, seductive almost. Who could she be possibly talking to? He starts to creep forward, but his wife reaches out and snags the back of his shirt. "What are you doing?" She hisses. "Trying to hear what she's saying." He hisses back. "What, listen in on what is clearly a private conversation?" Gwen says disapprovingly. "Do you want to know who she is talking to or not?" He demands. He watches as she argues with herself before sighing. "Fine, but don't let her see you." Jack scoffs. "I don't think she's aware of anything but who she's talking to." He creeps closer and strains her ears, finally catching a little of the conversation.

"…you know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were coming onto me," he hears her tease. He wishes he could hear the other side of the conversation because she giggles and turns an adorable shade of pink.

"Down boy. No sense in getting both of us riled up when there's nothing we can do about it, together at least."

Jack cocks an eyebrow at her statement.

"Are you proposing what I think you're proposing, Doctor?"

Jack's jaw drops and he quickly clamps his hand over his mouth to stop his gasp.

"You must really be desperate then, eh?" Her voice drops low and sultry and Jack can't help the chills that race down his spine, even with his wife in the next room.

"I wish you were here, too, John. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this state. I think you know which state I'm talking about."

Jack couldn't take anymore, turning on his heel and hustling back into the kitchen, bursting with the need to inform his wife that Rose and John were practically having phone sex. Oh, man, Donna was never going to believe this!

* * *

><p><em>Ok, you can do this. It's now and never and he deserves to know.<em> Amy takes a deep breath and makes her way over to Matt. He was alone in the lab; Rory was with Chris, going over the schedule for the next few days, and John was off somewhere talking to Rose. So really, now was her chance.

Matt was sitting at his desk, staring intently at the crossword puzzle in his hand. He always times himself, challenging himself. She knew there was a chance that he wouldn't hear her while he was "in the zone", but she needs to do this now. "Matt?"

No answer, just frantic scribbling as he suddenly hunches over and attacks the puzzle.

"Matt?" She raises her voice slightly, which prompts him to lean slightly in her direction, but otherwise still focusing on what was in front of him. "Matt, I need to talk to you, it's important." She says.

He glances at the timer just to his right. "It's really important."

"Now?" He asks, still going at it.

"I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now." She stresses, even though she can see that he's just about finished, the timer winding down quickly.

"Not a great moment." He informs her, holding up a finger to emphasize his point,

"No, it's important. It has to be now." She insists.

Matt looks up at Amy, who reaches out, grabbing his hand, and guiding it to her belly. "Matt," she begins, her voice steady even with the fear she is feeling, "I'm pregnant."

Just before his mind goes blank, Matt Smith's only thought was that he knew there was something going on with Amy.


	10. Chapter 9

WHOO! Twice in one week! How lucky are you lot? Since I had such a fantasic day today, I decided to share my good mood with this chapter! It's not as long as it's previous. It does set the stage for the next up-coming chapters though. I know some of you were waiting to see how 9 would react to 10 now that he knew that Rose was still in love with 10. I hope the last part is to your satisfaction and allow me to admit, that is only the beginning. There will be a much big confrontation later on.

Recommend listening _Parachute_ by Ingrid Michaelson. I am so in love with this song, thanks to a fantasic vid I saw about 11/Amy set to this song. I highly suggestive you lot took a look at it.

So please enjoy and review =]

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

I Won't Tell Anyone That Your Voice Is My Favorite Sound

Matt Smith slowly becomes aware of the sound of voices around him. Why was it so dark? He squints and realizes it's because his eyes are closed. When had that happened? He slowly lets his other senses come into play, which tell him that he's lying on his back on something soft…his bed perhaps? But that doesn't make any sense either. The last thing he remembers was working on his cross-word puzzle and Amy telling him that she was…pregnant.

He was going to be a father.

Which was a terrifying thought in and of itself, but at the same time, he felt so…_happy_. To have Amelia Jessica Pond pregnant with his child was something he had thought about now and again, but now that it was a reality, it was a heady feeling. He could picture in his mind how her body would change in the next nine months, how her belly would swell she could house their child comfortable, but more importantly, how every bloke they would now come across would see that she was forever taken.

It brings a smile to his lips, which alerts the voices to his level of awareness.

"Matt? Matt can you hear me?" He tilts his head to the sound of Amy's voice. "Best sound in the world, your voice is, Amelia Pond." Matt opens his eyes, Amy's face is right in his field of vision, a watery smile as well as a light blush decorating her features. "How do you feel?" She asks softly, reaching out and gently smoothing back his hair. "Confused. What happened?" Amy opens her mouth, but was beaten to the punch by Rory. You fainted, mate. Went down like a ton of bricks." Matt bolts up right, his features twist with horror and indignation. "I did NOT faint!" He protests. He can see that John and Chris are also standing around him, amusement written on their faces. "Yeah, you did." John says, trying to bite down his smile. "I didn't _faint_. I just suffer from…narcolepsy." He finishes, triumphantly.

Rory's cheeks puff out like a chipmunk's, a small sniggering sound coming from the back of his throat. John turns his laugh into a cough. Chris makes no such attempt to spare his feelings.

"'narcolepsy'? That's the best you can do?" He turns to Amy. "I hope the kid inherits your intelligence. Looks like the mild genius gene stops with daddy." Both Rory and John roar with laughter at Chris's comment, collapsing against one another. Matt glares at him as fiercely as he can manage. Amy turns her head to hide her wide grin before turning back and jumping to her boyfriend's defense. "Oi, now, be fair. He's had a bit a shock."

"Exactly! Just think of the mood swings I'll have to suffer through now." Matt says. He then blinks at the look on Amy's face. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine…"

"Oh, I can't wait for this kid." John says with a grin, sliding an arm around Amy's shoulder and hugging her. "It'll be interesting to see how Scottish it turns out to be."

"Oh, I wonder if the baby will sound Scottish when it cries?" Matt ponders aloud, before noticing the looks his statement received. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" Rory asks. "They never really stop." Matt admits and Amy laughs, hugging him.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Amy's pregnant."<em>

Rose smiles on the other end at John's happy announcement. "That's great. From what you've told me, she'll make a great mum."

_"Yeah, she really will. This kid is going to have an interesting upbringing, mind. Between Amy and Matt…never a dull moment."_

"Well, be sure to tell her I said congratulations." Rose reminds him, settling back against her headboard.

_"Where are you?" _

"In my bedroom." She tells him, shifting into a comfortable position.

_"Oh, well, then we definitely have much more interesting things to talk about than Amy."_ He purrs and she can't help the blush.

"Mind out the gutter for two minutes, Doctor." Using his nickname as a way of keeping him in the now. "When do you think you'll be done with the project?"

_"With the way things are going, shouldn't be more than three weeks."_ He answers confidently.

"Ok, good."

_"Why's that good?"_

"Because Donna and I have been talking about throwing Jack and Gwen a surprise reception. Ya know, to celebrate their marriage."

_"Sounds like a good idea."_

"Donna and I really want you to be here."

_"Really?"_

"Ok, _I_ really want you to be here. I just think it'll mean more to Jack, to have his best mate there." She admits.

_"Alright, Rose. I'll be there, no matter what."_

It's quiet for a long moment, but it ceased being uncomfortable a long time ago. In fact, she liked the moments where they didn't talk more, because she loved listening to him just breathing. It takes her back to the nights where she used to watch him sleep, listening to him breathing softly in her ear, his warm weight resting comfortable and protectively against her body. She misses that almost as much as she misses his kisses.

_"I've got to go, my boss is looking at me. I'll phone you later, ok?"_

"Yeah, sure. Bye John."

_"Bye, Rose."_ She hangs up and rests her head on her knees and smiles.

She wishes it was three weeks already.

* * *

><p>He hates feeling like this. Like the wounded husband. Like he's been cheated on. That's not him. Never has been, never will be.<p>

And yet, here he was…glaring viciously at John Smith as he flirts with Rose over the phone, walking leisurely up and down the corridor, one hand in his pocket, and a permanent grin on his face. Chris wants to knock his teeth in. He wants to march up to him and rip the mobile out of his hand and stomp on it. He wants to demand to know what he has that Chris doesn't. He wants to know what is so bloody special about John that Rose is still in love with him, therefore, preventing him from ever having the chance to woo her; to romance her. To love her, and give her the world.

He snorts and shakes his head. Bloody hell, listen to him! This was exactly why he never got back into the dating scene. Not just out of respect towards his late wife…but because he was afraid he would be rubbish at it, or at least, wouldn't remember how to do it properly.

He never imagined he would come across Rose Tyler. 6,000,400,026 billion people in the world. That's the number to beat. And somehow, in those 6,000,400,026 billion people in the world, and he had to find Rose Tyler. What were the odds? And to rub salt in the wound, she was bloody in love with John.

Chris doesn't realize he's still glaring at John until he hears the young doctor tell Rose that he's got to go because Chris was looking at him. He watches John hang up and walk past him, that bloody grin still etched on his face. Chris sneers at him before turning on his heel and marching towards his office, slamming the door behind him.

This is ridiculous! He spent years making himself content with the silence and loneliness that his life had become. Spent years throwing himself into his work, job. Spent years making himself comfortable with who he was now. All of it down the blood drain, because of one girl.

One girl, who had somehow managed to heal him in just five days. One girl, who had managed to make him feel things he hadn't felt in ever, in just five days. One girl, who in just five days…made him fall in love.

Fantastic. Just…fantastic.

* * *

><p>Sheesh, the angst! Poor 9, I just keep torturing the poor bastard<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Let me start off by saying that I wrote this chapter whilst battling a nasty cold, a leeky faucet for a nose, and a severe need for tissues. On top of that, I have my first Speech tournament of the season tomorrow and Saturday, so it kinda sucks, knowing I'm not on top of my game. But I digress. Here is the newest chapter! We're reaching the big moment, when Rose and the Doctor come face-to-face since their break-up in CftE. I'll go ahead and say it now, things are not going to run smooth, since another Doctor Smith will be making his presence known in London as well, dun-dun-dun!

Recommened listening **Tuesday Morning** by Michelle Branch.

I don't own DW or TW, so please enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

And you were with me...So unaware of the world

The days blended together so well, that before John Smith knew it, three weeks had passed and they were literally on the last leg of the project. All they had to do left was turn in the final report and present it to the higher ups. It had been a busy three weeks.

Matt and Amy were adjusting to the fact that Amy was now housing a small human being who would be their responsibility once it entered the world. So far, Matt had played the doting boyfriend perfectly. He fetches anything and everything that Amy asks for, and knows when to back off before she seriously hurts him.

Rory had decided to Google as much information about pregnant as possible, becoming Amy and Matt's go-to person for any questions.

Chris spends most of his time preparing the presentation locked in his office, or "motivating" John and Matt if he felt that they were slacking off. John, especially, who can't understand where the sudden animosity has comes from. He misses the days when the older Doctor Smith would just ignore them.

However busy they may have been, he still takes the time to ring Rose every day. They were closer than ever. Not as close as they had been when they were younger, but still very close. It gives him a real hope they would make it when he gets back to London. They talk about anything and everything. Sometimes they talk for hours, sometimes only fifteen minutes. He cherishes the time they have. And he loves the flirting. It's second nature at this point, but they both know they're doing it. It became a contest of sorts to see who could whom blush first. She usually wins, but there are times where he is clearly the winner. He misses her so much, it's almost a physical ache. They definitely have some things to work through, but he knows, they'll be ok.

"Done! Haha! Finished!"

John looks up when he hears Matt's joyous and triumphant shout. The young man is standing atop his cleared off desk, arms above his head and hands shoulder length apart in victory. "No copying off John, no having Amy help me, two minutes to spare… Who da man?" Matt is met with blank faces, and Amy, who shakes her head back and forth. "Alright, I'm never saying that again, fine!" Amy grabs his hand and "helps" him off the desk, just in time for Chris to enter the room.

"What's all the shouting?" He demands to know, hands on his hips. "Matt thought he saw a mouse." Rory speaks up. John guffaws, caught off guard by Rory's quick wit. Amy too, was having some problems stifling her laughter. Matt looks affronted, his lips parted in shock. Rory keeps a straight face, whilst Chris studies him. "Hmm," he grunts. "I'll have janitorial look into it. Didn't know they frightened you, Matthew." Matt grimaces at the use of his full name. As soon as the older man leaves the room, Matt rounds on Rory. "Don't think I'm going to forget this," he warns. Rory bites his fingernails in mock-fright. John slings his arm around Rory's slender shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, Rory Williams."

"The feeling is mutual, Doctor."

"Oi, he's not the Doctor, I'm the Doctor!" Matt protested.

"No, I'm the Doctor! I'm older!" John corrected.

"Yes, but I'm prettier!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"This is what you have to look forward to, but if it turns out that you and Matt are having twins." Rory informs Amy and she sighs, knowing this little "battles" could go on for a while. She's saved the trouble of separating them when John's mobile went off.

"Right on schedule." Rory comments.

"You could set your watch to it." Amy agrees.

"You mean you don't?" Matt questions.

John glares at them before hitting the talk button and holding the mobile up to his ear. "Hello," he coos, his voice going low. _"Hi there."_ Comes Rose's sultry voice.

"Hello Rose!" The two assistants and genius called out so they could be heard.

_"Tell the team I said hello."_ Rose says, a smile in her voice. John moves the mobile away from his mouth. "Rose says hello. Now, I trust you can get on without me." He calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room and starts to walk the familiar path, up and down the hallway.

"D'ya think they'll get married?" Amy asks, watching John leave the room, wearing what she likes to call his "Rose smile".

"Oh, yea, definitely." Matt says.

"I call best man." Rory is quick to say.

"What, no. If anyone is going to be best man, it's me."

"No, it's me. I'm his friend."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Boys, he's probably got a best mate back home he'll ask." Amy points out.

"He'll ask me." Matt says with conviction in his voice.

"You're right. Probably that Jack bloke he's told us about." Rory concedes.

"I'm telling you, I'm going to be the best man."

"He might ask you, Rory." Amy assures him.

"Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" Matt complains.

* * *

><p>"She has been walking around with that grin on her face for the last two hours. It's like nothing's going to get rid of it, like she won't let anything." Gwen reports when Donna arrives for a visit. They're sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea and trying to figure out what had caused Rose's perm-a-grin. "You've been with her all day, anything happen? Anything out of the ordinary?" Donna questions, as Gwen shakes her head. "Only thing that's happened since this morning was her daily call from John." Donna nods, thinking she's found the answer. "They were probably having phone sex again." Gwen shakes her head again. "No, it was different this time. They only flirted once, near as I can tell. It turned serious real quick. I don't know what he told her, but she listened real intent before she started grinning. Hasn't stopped since."<p>

"Well, only two things I know that could put a smile like that on her face; he could've proposed." Donna suggests. Gwen arches an eyebrow. "Over the phone? Not even John would pull a stunt like that."

"Then it has to be that he's finally coming back to London." Donna says, convinced. "Maybe, but wouldn't tell Jack or yourself?"

"Probably hasn't gotten around to it, yet. Or maybe he thinks Rose will tell us for him."

"Right, well, why don't we ask?" Gwen finally suggests. Donna gestures for Mrs. Harkness to be her guest.

Gwen gets up and walks over to Rose, leaning a hip against the arm of the couch. "What's got you in such a good mood?" She asks casually with an easy smile. Rose turns her thousand-watt smile on the ex-military copper, remembering the conversation she had with John earlier that morning…

* * *

><p>"So, guess what?" John asks, trying to sound nonchalant. <em>"You know I hate guessing games." <em>

"Go ahead, give it a go."

_"John." _He hears the warning in her voice and sighs. "You're no fun at all."

_"I beg to differ. I can be quite fun, as you well know,"_ She flirts and he bites his lip to hold back the groan. "The project is over, Rose."

_"What?"_ She sounds disbelieving and hopeful in the same tone.

"Turned in the last report a half hour ago."

_"So, that means you're—that you're…" _

"Yes, Rose. It means I'm coming home."

* * *

><p>Yep :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, so, this month is going to be really busy for me. And techincally, I should be doing a bunch of other stuff, but this is just as important, so here we are! Getting closer to the reunion, which is only a chapter away now! There will be probably a chapter or two of nothing but fluff before the shit hits the fan.

Right, so, I don't own DW. Recommen listening: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. (The Grey's Anatomy version if you can) Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

Amy was ready to go home. Not that she hadn't enjoyed the time she got to spend with Matt, and meeting John and Chris and Rory, but she missed home. It was the last day, and John (who had packed his bags in record time so he could hurry home to Rose) was helping Matt, since she wasn't allowed because of her "condition". Boys. She was pregnant, not an invalid. She was sitting next to Rory, who was leaving first. He was staying to make sure nothing was left behind.

"So, where is home for you?" Amy asks, leaning against him. She really did care for Rory; in another world, she had no doubt that she would've chosen him. That's not to say that she didn't love Matt, because she did; but Rory was a really great guy, and she admired the way he lived his life, facing it head on, giving himself to everything that was asked of him, and was always willing to be there for his friends. She had grown just as attached to him, as she was attached to John.

"Uh, going back to Leadworth." Rory answers. The female ginger looks at him, shocked. "Leadworth? I'm from Leadworth!" Rory nods. "I know." "Why didn't you say anything?" Amy demands to know. "We grew up in different neighborhoods, had different friends, Amy. We had our own lives, and the first time I met you, was at your parents' funeral." He explains patiently. "Still! You should've said something, Rory! I don't like thinking I walked right past you on the street and ignored you!" She cries, feeling terrible. "You didn't ignore me. You smiled and said you liked my jacket." Rory assures her. Feeling a bit better, she questions why he didn't tell her sooner. "Honestly, it didn't seem to matter. We all fit together pretty well, despite being from different places. It was nice, seeing a friendly face. I'm glad you're doing better, with your parents and everything. They'd be over the moon with you being pregnant."

Amy stares at him for a long moment, before raising her head slightly and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "No Matt, no dead parents, I would've been yours, Rory Williams." Rory smiles. "In another world, Amelia Pond."

"Alright boys and girls! We are done!" Matt announces, dragging the last bag out of the room. John closes the door, making sure it's locked, and the group walk over to the lab, standing in the empty room that had become home. A lot of memories had been made in this room, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

><p>It was a sad feeling, knowing that for the first time in six months, they would be separated. Rory's flight would be boarding any minute, so they were saying their goodbyes. "So, you two," Rory starts, addressing John and Matt, "don't go looking for trouble now that you've nothing to occupy your time." John and Matt looked at each other, mock-affronted looks on their faces.<p>

"Rory—"

"—and Amy,"

"They must not trust us."

"You thinking that I'm thinking—"

"Inevitably."

"See, I'm glad we're on the same—"

"Wavelength. See. Great minds." John agrees. Facing Amy and Rory, Matt begins again.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between! It's all waiting out there, Rory. I haven't seen them yet, not with these impending- fatherhood eyes."

John picks up the thread, "Because things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans." He looks at Matt. "Beautiful word. Shenanigans."

Matt grins. "Between us, that sounds wonderful."

"Is that what you were thinking—"

"Yes, it's just so inspiring to hear me say it."

"I know!"

"Is this really important, flirting? Because I feel with me leaving, I should be higher on the list right now." Rory complains. John and Matt both hug the young man, smashing him between them, his protests muffled. Amy finally pries them apart and throws her arms around Rory.

"You take care of yourself, you hear? You're a mum now." Rory says, hugging her close to him. "Yeah, same here. We're all meeting back up in London, after we visit Matt's mum in Scotland. I'll phone you so you'll know when." She tells him, her eyes filling up with tears. Rory gently thumbs them away, kissing her forehead. "See you later." Amy smiles. "See you later."

V

Now, it's Matt and Amy's turn. They were going to Scotland, so their journey was going to be longer. After stocking up on sedatives for Matt (who hated flying), they were all set. The two doctors did a complicated handshake, followed by a goodbye in a language they had made up. _"It's Gallifreyan, Amy!" _She didn't bother pretending to understand.

Amy cups John's face, so he knows that she's serious. "I know you and Rose have been talking on the phone non-stop, but that doesn't mean that everything is all fixed. You guys have a lot to talk about, and you can't just pretend it didn't happen, otherwise, you'll be back at square one." John nods, his features serious. "You love her, John, and she loves you. Let that love be the guide you both need to make sure everything works out. True love like this doesn't happen every day, so be thankful you have it." John smiles at the mum-to-be. "I will, Amy. I'll miss you." Amy hugs him tightly.

"I'll miss you, you big lug. Be safe and ring me when you land, yeah?"

"Will do. Don't forget to ring _me_ when you and Matt get to Scotland. Take lots of pictures, I've never been."

"We will. See you in a few weeks."

"Bye, Amy. Bye Matt."

V

Matt drums his fingers against his armrest, feeling the panicky feeling he always gets when he knows he's going to be up in the air, the only thing separating them and a long way down are a couple of engines. He feels Amy's hand on his shoulder and he looks at her. "It's going to be ok."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

She cups his cheek with one hand. "Fish fingers and custard."

Matt searches her eyes before nodding and taking the medication she was holding out for him to take. "My life in your hands, Amelia Pond."

* * *

><p>A flight from Salt Lake City (where John was flying out of) to Chicago, IL takes about an hour and a half. John takes the time to figure out his next move. He has decided that he was going to surprise Rose with his return, and uses the time in the air to plan it all out. When the plane lands at O'Hare, he has a two-hour layover and after finding somewhere quiet, dials Rose, laying the groundwork for his plan.<p>

"_Hey you. I was just thinking about you."_ God knows how he managed to stay gone for six months.

"Good thoughts, I hope." He teases, hand in his pocket and beginning his usual pace of up and down the small hallway.

"_Only the best, babe. So what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"_

"It leaves at one o'clock. But I won't be on it." Which was the truth.

"_What? Why not?"_

He hesitates on purpose. _"John?"_

"Something's come up. I won't be able to make the flight tomorrow." He makes sure he sounds genuinely upset and apologetic.

"_I don't understand. You told me everything was all done, that you'd be on that flight tomorrow no matter what." _God, he hates how upset and disappointed she sounds. But he needs to power through; it would be worth it to see her face when she discovers that he was already home.

"Everything is over, and I know I said I'd be home tomorrow, but it's not going to happen. I'm sorry, Rose." He pleads, trying to keep his smile from seeping into his face.

Her frustrated sigh nearly kills him but at the same time, tells him that she is just as anxious for him to return home as he is. _"Alright, fine. So, when are you coming home, then?"_

"As soon as I can, Rose. I promise."

"_Alright. I…I can't wait for you to be home John."_ Oh, she was going to love this.

"Same here. I'll ring you later." After she hangs up, he quickly dials Jack to set his second phase in motion.

V

Jack slips one pair of sunglasses, admiring himself in the small mirror before turning to show them to Donna. "Haha! How do I look?" He asks, excited.

"Ridiculous." Donna states with a smile.

He pouts, dismissing her claim. "Sunglasses are cool, see? Oh, yes. Hello pretty girl." He says, seeing Rose come back into the shop.

"Hello." She seems sad.

"What's wrong?" Donna asks.

"I just spoke to John. He says he's not going come tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Why?" Brother and Sister demand to know, Jack ripping off the sunglasses. Rose shrugs, trying to swallow her severe disappointment. "All he said was that something had come up and that he'd try to get on another flight as soon as he could."

"Stupid face. He probably missed his flight." Donna groans. She was looking forward to see the genius just as much as Rose. Jack sighs, and hugs Rose. He could feel the disappointment coming off her in waves. "I'm sorry, Rose. One day to wait, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

V

Jack gives Donna some money, telling her to distract Rose with some chips so he could call John. When the young doctor answers, Jack is ready to tear his head off. "What the hell is this about you not going home tomorrow?" He demands in a quiet hiss. His jaw clenches when he hears John chuckle on the other end.

_"It's not what you think Jack. The reason I'm not coming home tomorrow is because I'm at O'Hare International Airport." _

Jack blinks, not sure he heard correctly. "Where are you?"

_"I'm in Chicago. I have a layover before another seven hours to London." _

"But Rose said—"

_"What I wanted her to think. She thinks I'm still in Utah, when really—" _

"You're surprising her!" Jack laughs with relief. "Brilliant! So, give me your flight info." John relays that he should be landing around ten that night, and that it would be up to Jack to get the group to Heathrow.

"What about Donna? Don't tell her either?"

_"Don't tell anyone, Jack. I want this to be a complete surprise."_ Jack agrees, and when he gets off the phone, he takes a few minutes to make sure he won't give it away too early.

This was going to be the best surprise Rose Tyler had ever gotten.

* * *

><p>John watches as the sun begins to set outside his window seat. Looking at his watch, he notes the time and leans his head back, closing his eyes.<p>

_Five and a half hours, Rose. Five and a half hours._


	13. Chapter 12

So, today was one of those days where it started shitty and ended perfect! I was in a bad mood and when I'm in a bad mood, I type it out. Then I finally got my money and finished it off with THE REUNION! The awaited event has finally arrived and I hope it lives up to all your expectations!

I don't own DW or TW (or the small dialouge I slipped in the beginning) Recommed listeing: **In Your Arms** by Stanfour feat Jill. Please read and review

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Just another guy blinded by your smile

Jack can feel his wife's eyes on him as he makes a sandwich in the kitchen. "Can I help you?" He asks, slicing the tomato, keeping an eye on what he's doing so he doesn't cut his finger. "Owen called and said he needed a ride from the airport. Tonight." Gwen states. Jack nods, feeling the sweat start to build. "Where was he calling you from?" His mind goes blank. Where had John been? "He was in Chicago. He had a lay-over."

"Long way to London."

"Yeah, hence the night-time arrival and pick up." Gwen doesn't say anything, so he sits down. He's two bites into his snack when Gwen asks "So, where was Tosh?" He takes a big bite and begins talking, so all his wife can hear is gibberish. She rolls her eyes. "Let me help you. She's here in London. _With_ Owen. They're having a party this weekend."

Jack stops chewing, freezing in his seat. He slowly lifts his head and looks at Gwen, who smirks down at her husband. "Would you like to try again, Sweetheart?" He drops his chin to his chest, sighing. "Ok, Rose told you about John not going back tomorrow, right?" She nods. "He's not coming back tomorrow, because he's coming back today. I rang John and he told me it's a surprise for Rose." Gwen is quiet as she processes this. "So he lied to Rose?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "That is so Welsh."

"What is?"

"I tell you something fantastic, you find fault." He teases, picking up his dirty plate and heads to sink, rinsing it off before placing it in the dishwasher. Gwen grabs his arm gently. "Hey, I can see you're excited, so I won't take this away from you." She tells him and he hugs her close to him. "I'm more excited for Rose than anything. This time, I think it's finally going to work out for them."

* * *

><p>"Why are we again?" Donna questions as Jack drives around the airport parking lot for the fourth time. "I told you, my friend Owen needs a ride."<p>

"And we all had to come?" Rose complains.

"Well, I thought you could mope somewhere with people who are just as depressed and disappointed as you."

"I'm not depressed!"

"Hmm."

"There's a space." Donna quickly points out before a fight can break out. Rose shoots Jack a dirty look as she climbs out of the car, slamming the door shut. Gwen chuckles at her bad attitude, slinging her arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Ignore him, Rose."

V

Jack scans the arrivals board carefully, knowing if he goes too quickly, he could miss it. Rose stands next to him, looking for "Owen's" flight. "You said Chicago to London, yeah?"

"Yep. There it is." He notes the gate and flight number. "Come on, we're only a floor away." The group makes its way to the gate, chatting amongst themselves. When they arrive at the gate, they see people have already began to enter the boarding area, greeting their friends and relatives. "Oh, I hope you didn't miss Owen." Rose says fretfully. "I didn't miss him. He was never on the plane." Jack confesses. "Then who…" Donna's squeal of joy cuts across Rose, and she whirls around to see

John.

Doctor John Smith is walking into the waiting area, his duffle bag in one hand, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. He's wearing a pinstripe suit with the jacket open and a grin. Donna flies at him, throwing her arms around him. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" John laughs, dropping his bag to hug her properly. "Hello Donna." She pulls away to get a good look at him. "You said you wouldn't be home for another day or so!" She reminds him. "I lied." Donna whirls around to her step-brother, while Gwen takes her turn at greeting the young doctor.

_"Welcome home, John." _

_"Thank you. And welcome to the family, Gwen Cooper. I couldn't be more pleased in Jack's choice of bride."_

"You knew, didn't you!" Donna yelps, punching Jack in the chest. "Ow! Of course I knew! It was a surprise for Rose!"

Rose.

Everyone fades into the background the second John sees Rose. She's standing stock still, staring at him, a mixture of shock and happiness on her beautiful features. Seeing her again was equal to meeting her for the first time when they were kids. He felt those butterflies in his stomach; felt his heart skip a beat, then start to race. He slides his laptop bag off his shoulder, Gwen taking it from him, and begins to walk towards the love of his life.

Rose continues to stare at him, unable to process the fact that the love of her life was standing right in front of her after six long months. She reaches out and tentatively touches his chest, afraid this was all a hallucination. When her hand touches hard muscles, and she can feel his warmth seeping through his shirt, she knows…it's real.

He's home.

John gently cups her face in his hands, breathing in deeply at the feel of her soft skin, her scent driving him mad. He threads his fingers through her hair, drowning in her eyes. "You are even more beautiful then I remember." Rose turns the most adorable shade of pink, contrasting perfectly with her blonde hair. His pink and yellow Rose.

Unable to resist any longer, he tilts Rose's head up and she rises up on tip-toes to meet him in the middle for the kiss they had both been wanting for.

The kiss was everything they both knew it would be. It was every single Christmas and Birthday rolled into one. It was every feeling of happiness - of joy - of love - of desire - of devotion, everything. It was a confession and a promise all in one. It was them. If you were to ask people walking by, what the scene looked like to them, the average answer was also this: love. Pure, simple love. In its most basic form. A simple kiss that said it all.

"Aw, sweet. Look at those two. How come I ever get any of that?"

And Jack had to ruin it.

"Jack!" Gwen and Donna screech outraged that he had ruined a nice moment. John chuckles, breaking the kiss and looks at Jack. "Buy me a drink first."

Jack grins. "Such hard work."

"But worth it."

The two men embrace in a hug that speaks of how much they missed the other, but part before it gets too weird. "So, any other luggage?" Donna asks. "Just one other bag." John answers, Rose taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "Well, then, off we go." Jack says, leading the group towards baggage claim.

* * *

><p>We'll have one more chapter of fluff and then it will begin.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

I need a serious vacation. Somewhere nobody knows me or has any expectations of me. Somewhere where I can just write and drink and write. Sorry for the terrible delay - October has been nowhere NEAR my month. Thank God it's over. Between school and speech team and my family, yeah. I'm sure that when some of you read this, you're gonna be thinking, what the hell, where did this come? And the truth is, my subconscious, who (as it turns out) keeps better track of what I've written and had to piece it all together, than I ever could. So, feel free to ask as many questions.

We are nearing the end...ish. And by that, I mean, I'm hoping to finish before Christmas Break, but that is not a guarantee, that is a goal I may keep or finish earlier. Christmas Break is a general ballpark of when this fic may be finished.

I don't own DW. Recommend listening: Unusual You by Britney Spears. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen<p>

You'll never let me down...Never met anyone like you 

She traces his features using the moonlight coming from the open curtains she has forgotten to close when they entered her room, but it doesn't matter anyways. In the darkened room, the light is welcomed, so she can reacquaint herself with him. Slowly, lightly, her fingertips leave a whisper of a touch as they slide down the bridge of his nose, tracing the outline of his lips, before traveling up along his sideburn, and threading her fingers through his hair. He stares up at her, his dark eyes keeping her suspended in this seemingly never-ending moment in time.

They're lying on her bed, the covers kicked off, and their clothes spread all over the room. All she's wearing his t-shirt and he's got on his boxer shorts (because it was way too soon to be jumping into bed), and both are relishing the skin-to-skin contact.

As she counts all the freckles on his face (she'll be at it a while), he's drinking her in, in a way he couldn't at the airport, or on the ride to Rose's flat. They stumbled out of the car, laughing at the top of their lungs, waving goodbye to the Harkness' and Donna, before tripping over themselves entering the flat and down to the hall to her bedroom. As they got themselves situated on the bed, their frenzied energy had left them, leaving only the tender and sacredness of the two of them together again, at last.

Which brought them to this moment: lying in the dark, reacquainting themselves with each other, wondering how on earth they survived those long six months. She lays her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat for a moment, before giving voice to the question that has been plaguing her since his departure:

"Why did you leave?"

He blinks up at her, running the question over in his mind. He sits up carefully, keeping her close to her. His back up against the headboard, he wraps his arms about her waist loosely, clearing his throat.

"I thought you hated me." He pauses. "Not just that, I…thought you might not forgive me."

"Forgive you?"

"I said some…terrible things to you that night, Rose. Things I wish I could take back in an instant."

Rose shakes her head, laying a finger across his lips. "No, John. We both said a lot of terrible things. However, there was some truth in them. You can't deny that."

And he couldn't. The one thing he should've said that night, he refused, because he wasn't ready. No, that wasn't true. He was more than ready to let Rose know how he felt (at least formally), the truth was, he was terrified that if he told her he loved her…she would eventually leave him. Just like she did when she went to America with her dad. He figured if he didn't say it, when she left again, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Funny how old issues seemed to pop up, just when you think you had solved them. That was the real problem. When she returned to England, they hadn't talked about how he felt about her staying in America, while he had been stuck in England; they didn't talk about how it felt to have her go back on her word. He had buried it when she came back, because he thought it didn't matter anymore; she was back, so they were okay. He was okay. They immediately jumped back into a relationship, like they hadn't been apart; like they both weren't already in relationships with other people. John and Rose had tunnel vision when it came to the other; they always had, even as kids. It was something they couldn't afford to have, especially as adults, with their own separate responsibilities.

John takes a deep breath, and confesses it all to Rose, trying to get it all out in one breath, in case she decides to leave before he can finish. She listens without a word, knowing he had to get it off his chest. She feels like a terrible person; there she was living it up in New York, a whole new world at her feet, and she was ready to tackle it all, one bite at a time. She had truly been thinking only of herself. With John being older, she thought he would be okay, but…she should've known better. She knew that he didn't want her to go, that he was scared that she find something better in America, and he was right to have that fear, for she did find something better – freedom. A freedom she couldn't have had in England, only in America.

"_I feel like I need to find myself, John."_

She discovered a new world of higher education in New York; they didn't take tests to determine your career – you could be whatever you wanted to be. You could change your degree plan at a moment's notice, you could take whatever classes you desired. Rose adored that type of freedom, and so, she lost sight of the things and people she really loved. She lost touch with Donna and Jack, and even her parents to some degree.

She had lost sight of it all, thanks to her brand new life in New York. She made the decision to return to England upon the discovery that she didn't need to find herself – she knew exactly who she was. And who's side she belonged by.

She doesn't realize she's crying silent tears, until John's warm hand touches her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. "What's wrong, Rose?" She sighs, shaking her head slightly. "I'm so sorry, John. I never meant to hurt you like that." He wishes he could say that it was alright, but the truth was, it still hurt. Everyone had left his life; he thought Rose would be the one to stay, but she left like everyone else.

They talked about everything that night; what had gone wrong; what they shouldn't have done, and what they should've. Finally, they had to talk about The Fight.

"It wasn't over for me, John." They were sitting in the middle of the bed, facing the other, their legs crossed Indian-styled. "Yes, I was mad that night, yes I was a little heartbroken, but John, I didn't mean that it was over. I came back to England because I didn't want to be without you anymore. One fight between us wasn't going to change how I felt about you." She tells him.

John looks at her for a long time. She hadn't hated him; he hadn't lost her; she still loved him. And instead of believing in the love they shared, he ran like a scared little boy. He left Rose, before Rose could leave him. What did that say about him? He sighs and looks away. "I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have left like that. I truly thought that I had lost you, but I should've believed in us. These last six months, it was all my fault."

Rose scoots forwards, wrapping her arms around John's shoulders, using one of her hands to cradle his head against her chest as he takes in deep, shuddering breaths. She runs her fingers through his hair soothingly, until he calms down, and pulls back to face her. Rose gives him a smile, and cups his face between her hands.

"The past is over and done with, John. We cannot change it, no matter how much we wish it. The future is the future. That, we have more of a hand in. Right here, right now, we decide our future. I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. Not again. I want this, want us, forever."

John produces a smile of his own. "You're stuck with me now, Rose Tyler." Rose grins, settling herself in his lap. "Yeah, but stuck with you – that's not so bad." John rests his forehead against hers. "Yeah?" Rose presses her lips to his, so that he can feel her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

So, November was a slightly better month. And by slightly I mean, I have never been so grateful for Thanksgiving break. The semester's winding down in the next three weeks and then Christmas break! I know I told you guys I'd be done by then and I'm really hoping I will. I've got a pretty good idea of where this is heading after this chapter, so updates should come a little quicker, but no promises.

So, this chapter takes place two months after the last chapter, talking about everyone is in their lives. Their reunion will probably take place in the next chapter, well, I say probably.

Anyway, I don't own DW. Title comes from the song "Smile" by Uncle Kracker. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

You make Me Smile

_Rory sat quietly in the last pew of the church. The funeral for the Ponds had ended, yet Amy never moved an inch from her seat in the first pew. Though her eyes rested firmly on the double caskets, they were glazed over, the very definition of "thousand-yard stare." Matt sat beside her, his hands busy fiddling with the program, rolling it up, then unfurling it; repeating the motion over and over again. He kept glancing at Amy, though his eyes did flit back and forth between the double caskets, as if to make sure they were really there. Rory suddenly wondered if maybe there should be a third casket – for Amy. It seemed to him that the young Scottish ginger had checked out emotionally and mentally the moment she found out her parents were dead. She had become absolutely numb ever since then, barely responding to anyone, even Matt. The only time he had seen her smile, was when one of her mother's friends had gotten up and told a funny story involving her parents' early dating days. And even then, it was a fleeting smile. Rory's first memory of her was of her smiling and laughing as she walked home with her mum, jumping over the water puddles left over from the rain of the previous night. He envied her for a moment, for he was walking home alone. Now he would give anything to have her mum and dad alive and well. But there were some things that were just out of his control. _

_Rory sat up straight when he noticed that Amy had finally moved. She was now sniffling and turning slowly to face Matt, who was watching her, his undivided attention on her. "My parents are dead. I've got nothing." Matt sighed, and put his arm around Amy, pulling her against his side. "Oh my beautiful Pond. You have what you've always had. You've got me." Rory bowed his head, closing his eyes and for the first time in his life, prayed to God, that Amelia Pond would always have Matt Smith to hold her hand. He then opened his eyes, stood up, and silently exited the church, the sudden light stinging his eyes temporarily before adjusting to the sunlight. Rory Williams now knew what he wanted to do with his life – he wanted to help people. He may not be smart enough to be a doctor, but at least he could be a nurse. _

DW

Rory's eyes fly open when his alarm clocks goes off, blaring the latest pop song that everyone had been humming to themselves. He lays there for a long minute, staring blankly at his ceiling, before remembering why he had his alarm set in the first place.

Today is his first day of nursing school. And he is terrified.

After staying in Leadworth for a few weeks, Rory had decided to move to London and go to nursing school there. He, John, Matt and Amy were all supposed to meet up after they had settled into their lives, so why not just move there? He found a nice flat and enrolled in Kingston University. Where he is now standing in the hall, and taking a deep breath. He doesn't know why he is so nervous; this was his original career path anyway. He knows he wants to help people…so why is he having a difficult time entering the classroom? His mobile beeps and he fishes it out of his trouser pocket. **Message from Amy**. He opens the message and laughs at a pregnant Amy giving him the thumbs up while Matt was holding up a sign that read: **"Good luck at school!"**

That's what it was; he was missing them. Amy, Matt, and John, he missed them. They were in different cities for the first time in six months. They had always made him smile and now going into that classroom meant not knowing anyone, and that's what was making him nervous. His mobile beeps again. **Message from John.** **"Don't be nervous, Rory. You'll be fine; I believe in you."** Rory tucks his mobile back into his trouser pocket, smooth down his shirt, hitches his bag up higher, and opens the door.

* * *

><p><em>"So, this is fun," Matt comments as he looks around the countryside. "We're lost – how is that fun?" Amy asks dryly. "We're not lost! We're on an adventure!" Matt corrects, throwing his arms about. "Matthew. I am pregnant, hungry, and tired. Get us back to my grandmum's." Nobody warned Matt about the hormones. Rory said it would happen, but Matt thought it would be like morning-sickness (which lasted ALL day) and that it would only be bad at certain times. Amy was quick to change moods, and he was walking around on eggshells around her. Don't get him wrong, he loved her, truly, but…things were different now. She cried a lot more easily than before she got pregnant; she eats THE weirdest food combinations (all the while badmouthing fish finger and custard!), yelled at him for breathing too loud and complains constantly about her feet hurting.<em>

_It was times like this when Matt REALLY missed Mrs. Pond. She would've known what to do with a hormonal Amelia Pond. He didn't have a clue, and had already made many panicky calls to Rory in the dead of night when he was sent out to fetch pickles, caramel, and (ugh) bacon._

_Anyway, they had made it to Scotland and had been spending the last few days with Dean and Ellen Pond, who was over the moon at the news that Amy was pregnant. She had been told that she didn't have to lift a finger, since Matt would take care of everything and he did! Treated her like the princess she was! And so, since Amy was in a good mood, he decided to explore the countryside!_

_Which lead them to this moment; lost and Amy unwilling to think of it otherwise. And so, Matt, fearing for his life and not wanting to leave his child fatherless, took the map Amy was waving at him and tried to figure out how to get home._

_Only five more months._

DW

Amy looks up from her magazine when she hears the loud thud and her boyfriend cursing at the top of his lungs. She sighs closing the magazine and standing up (much more slowly than she would like to admit) and makes her way to the nursery.

Things had been busy for them since their return to London. After visiting Matt's mum (whom Amy loves), they had decided to settle down there (instead of Leadworth). Rory was in nursing school not too far from London, and since John and Rose were in London as well, Matt was thrilled to be closer to them. They were still settling into their own lives, which was fine with the couple. They had found a lovely two room flat and near a park. They had moved in last month and Matt immediately started working on the nursery. Which was where the sounds and curses were coming from.

Amy enters the room to see Matt limping around the room, muttering to himself and glaring at the pieces of the crib he still had yet to put together.

"What happened?" She asks, leaning against the door and trying to bite back a smile.

"Never use force, you just embarrass yourself," he informs her between gritted teeth. "Unless you're cross in which case…" he flails an arm back at the crib pieces, "…always use force!"

Amy nods wisely, coughing to cover her laughter. "Shall I run and get the manual?"

"I threw it in a paper shredder."

Amy sighs again, letting her arms hang in resignation. "You threw the manual in a paper shredder. Why?"

"Because I disagreed with it!" Matt says defensively, picking up one of the crib pieces and shaking it at her. "Stop talking to me when I'm cross!"

Amy can't help it and laughs at the sight of Matt verses the crib and losing. He always made her laugh, no matter what. She walks over to her now disgruntled boyfriend and wraps her around his neck. "No offense, Matt -"

"Meaning the opposite." He grumbles, wrapping his arms around her loosely, "- but maybe you should read the manual. Or look it up on the internet in this case."

"I'm a genius, Amelia. I know how to put together a crib." He states stubbornly.

"Fine, you have an hour. And then I'm calling John."

Matt opens his mouth to protest, but closes it quickly when he sees her mood change. "Yes, dear."

* * *

><p>Christopher stands in front of the two gravestones, listening to the sounds of birds, animals, and the quiet voices of other visitors. He hasn't stood here for quite some time, preferring to leave the past in the past. However meeting Rose and having these old feelings stirred up, he feels it was time to visit his wife and child. He crouches down and speaks to his son in a soft manner, like he had when Adric was alive. He never raised his voice or spoke in a rough manner around his young son, wanting him to think of his father as someone who wouldn't judge him or get upset. He speaks of the places he visited and the things he had seen and the adventures he'd had. Adric was keen on having adventures of his own. Christopher likes to think that Adric had the best seven years on Earth.<p>

Moving to the other gravestone, he lowers himself to sit down and lean against his wife's gravestones. He leans his head against the cool grey stone and breathes in and out. He tells her about Rose, spending time with the beautiful blonde and ultimately the feelings she had stirred in him. Was he being unfaithful? Disrespectful to her memory? Or was it okay to feel again? To have those butterflies take flight in his stomach at the sound of her laugh, or his heart to pound double time whenever she smiled? He desperately wants to know the answers, knowing that, in this case, he would have to trust his own judgment. And hope he made the right decision.

And just like that, it begins to rain. For a long moment, Christopher sits there before throwing back his head and laughing. It had been raining the day he and Romana had met, and Adric had been born during a thunderstorm. With the warm raining pouring down on him gently, Christopher feels peace for the first time.

* * *

><p>Donna Noble was having a good two months. With John's return, things were finally going back to (for them) normal. Rose was the happiest she'd ever been, and she had John were working on their relationship. John had gotten his own flat not far from Rose and the Harkness', and was all moved in. Rose kept her flat (even though they all knew she would be spending the majority of her time with John) and was throwing a small party tonight. Work was going all, and Jack and Gwen were happy. They had settled into a nice routine and life was good for Donna.<p>

Although, she'd feel better if someone would answer the door. She had been standing outside John's flat, knocking on the door for five minutes. She was so getting her own key. "Come on," she grumbles, looking around. "You better not be shagging or ignoring me." She growls, raising her fist and pounding on the door. A few moments later, the door opens, and John pokes his head out. Donna can see he's shirtless and his hair is a mess. "Donna! You're early." She counts to ten before informing her that she's right on time. He's the one running behind. His eyes widen comically before ushering her inside. Donna reluctantly enters the flat and is relieved to find that John is wearing pants and the reason he wasn't wearing a shirt was because he is still looking for one. "Rose! Did you find the box with my dress shirts?" Rose answers by coming into the room, a light blue dress shirt in her hand. She's wearing a nice blue dress (barefoot of course) and greets Donna warmly.

Okay, now Donna's life was pretty good.

* * *

><p>Jack Harkness was having the best two months of his life. John was back and Rose had finally come back to life. They were right where they were supposed to be, by each other's side, taking on the world. He didn't fully understand why they had separate flats, but it made sense to them. He and Gwen were running late to the small party Rose demanded they have for John. So, Jack was standing in the foyer, messing with his hair in the mirror, waiting for his wife. Who had been acting weird the last couple of weeks. She was having werid mood swings and always hungry, plus she had been throwing up every morning for the last three weeks. He's tired to get her to see a doctor, but she refuses. He sighs and fusses with his hair once last time before calling out, "Woman! We need to go!" He hears her grumbling as she comes out of their bedroom and walks toward him, zipping her purse close. Jack notices that she looks a little pale and gently touches her shoulder. "Gwen, are you okay? You look a little pale."<p>

"Yeah, sweetheart, of course." She tells him with a smile, and he hesitates, not really beliveing her. "Jack, I'm fine, I swear. I'm-" she stops and he waits. She looks at him with a bright smile and turns his world upside down.

"I'm pregnant, Jack."


	16. Chapter 15

I cannot even begin to apologize for such a length absence. I can only say that school was extra busy and I had other commitments and then Christmas break was super busy and then my great-grandmother dead and even now I'm battled a cold and on top of all of that WRITER'S BLOCK! Which was such a bitch to overcome! SO, with that being said, I sincerely hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations and a huge thank you to those who are still with me!

OH MY GOD! How great was this year's christmas special! I was so impressed! It was emotional and funny and so powerfull! Matt Smith topped himself with his performance and that ending! Oh, fantastic!

This chapter is a little more tricky, song wise. It starts with NeverShoutNever's **Can't Stand It.** Then it goes to The Killer's **Mr. Brightside** when Rose enters the store looking for 9. When 10 confronts them, it changes to Parachute's **The Mess I Made.**

I don't own DW. Please read and review

For those of you waiting for the shit to hit the fan...

The shit. Has hit. The fan.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Oh, my head's to blame for all my heart's mistakes

Jack feels the world spin wildly out of control, the sound of blood rushing to his head filling his ears as he stares at his wife blankly for a moment. She was _what? _

"What did you say?" Jack croaks, and Gwen's bright smile fades a little, uncertainty and a small amount of fear filling her voice. "I'm pregnant, Jack. You're going to be a father."

That's what he thought she had said. _Okay. Okay. The first thing he needed to do was breathe. _He took in an unsteady breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly._ A father. He, Jack Harkness, was going to be a father. He was going to have a child, who was going to depend on him for everything – well, not everything, not at first. Gwen would have to handle the feeding part, and the carrying for nine months part. _

"How far?" He asks, his voice now steadier. "About six weeks." She answers, watching him now cautiously, waiting for him to explode.

_Alright, so less than nine months. For less than nine months, Gwen was going to carry a baby in her, and she would get bigger and bigger until everyone would notice and everyone would see that she was pregnant. With his baby. _His _baby._

"Holy shit." It escapes pass his lips as it hit Jack. "I'm gonna be a daddy." He looks at Gwen, a wide bright smile finally stretching across his lips and his whole face lit up with happiness. "I'm gonna be a daddy! YEAH!" He cheers, sweeping Gwen into his arms and twirling her around. Her delighted laughter and his cheers fill the flat and Jack can't wait until the sound of a child's laughter – _their child's laughter_ fill the flat.

Oh. They were going to need a bigger place.

* * *

><p>Christopher pulls up the collar of his jack to protect his neck against the cold that had settled against London. Winter was finally making itself known, and not for the first time, Christopher wonders what the hell he was doing here. He knows that Rose was in love with John. He <em>knows<em> that they had probably gotten back together, and he _knows_ that there was no way he was going to ruin that. No way. He just…needed to see for himself that she was happy, cause that's all he wants, is for her to be happy.

He stops at a crosswalk, waiting for cars to pass, and is suddenly hit with a memory.

_He grabs Rose's hand and she looks at him. Holding her small hand in his large palm made him feel like he could take on every guy in the world and win. Made him feel like there was nothing he couldn't do. He grins and tugs her hand. "Run." _

He shakes his head, making his way across the road. The memories would have to do. He starts walking down the sidewalk when he hears someone singing at the top of lungs not too far from him. He looks around, thinking the voice sounds familiar, and when he sees who it see…his whole body goes numb.

* * *

><p>"Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about it, the more I want to let you know, that everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it!"<p>

John sings at the top of his lungs, his arms thrown out wide as he stands on a bench. Rose is blushing and laughing, yelling at him to shut up. He jumps down and pulls her into his arms, looking down at her as he sings the next part. "You, you got me where you want me, cause I'll do anything to please you, just to make it through another year." She wraps her arms around his waist and smiles up at him. "And you, I saw you across the room and I knew that this was going to blossom into something beautiful, you're beautiful." He slides his arms around and holding her around her knees, lifts her into the air, singing the chorus a final time.

"Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about it, the more I want to let you know, that everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it!"

Rose throws her arms around his neck, tilting her head back, her laughter making the people around them smile and chuckle along at the obviously wildly-in-love couple. "You are mad!" Rose giggles when John lowers her back to the ground. "I just had a sudden urge to let everyone know how much I love you!" John exclaims and she has never been so in love with anyone in her whole life.

And then feels her whole body go cold as she looks over John's shoulder…

And see Christopher watching them.

* * *

><p>Fuck! He hadn't intended for Rose to see him, but his feet were stuck to the ground with jealousy as he watched John serenade her in the middle of a busy shopping Centre. He panics when he sees Rose look at him, her eyes wide with recognition. He keeps the eye contact for a moment, before ducking into the department store he had been standing in front, hoping she follows him so he can explain. He wants to tell her that he just wanted to make sure she was happy, nothing more.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, where to now, love?" John asks, holding her hand, ready to follow her wherever she so desired. "Actually, you can go on ahead, I've just go to pop in there real quick." Rose says, her words rushed as she gestures over his shoulder at the department store. "You want to go…into Henrik's?" John questions, his eyebrows dipping down into a puzzled frown. "Yeah, I'll just be a mo." Rose says, not realizing her mistake as she walks past him and into the store. John stands for a moment, wondering two things: Rose hated that place, why she was going in there? And why did he suddenly have a very uneasy feeling?<p>

* * *

><p>She finds him towards the back the store, holding up a heavy leather jacket and looking it over. It would keep him warmer than the windbreaker he was wearing, she thinks.<p>

"What's going on Chris?" Rose questions, and watches him carefully. He sighs and turns to look her. The first thing Rose notices is the look in his eye. He doesn't look as haunted anymore, not as sad anymore. He looks…somewhat peaceful.

"I'm not here to cause problems." He tells her, and she believes him.

"You look better." Rose finally says, and he smiles. It causes her heart to do a little jump, but nowhere near the leaps and tumbles it takes whenever John smiles. "That's why I wanted to see you. To tell you that I'm doing better. I'm moving on, and I'm working on having that fantastic life. Thanks to you."

Rose has never felt more humble in all her life. She wasn't used to being the kind of person that changed other people (although John tells her all the time that she saved him from the madness that came with his grief over his parents) and standing there listening to Christopher tell her this, was so humbling. She lifts her arms and hugs him. Hugs him as tight as she can and hopes this isn't the last time they see each other.

Christopher breaks the hug and smiles down at her, pushing a stray hair back behind her ear and watches as she blushes turning her attention to the jacket he's holding. "You gonna buy that?" He nods and follows her to the check-out line.

* * *

><p>John is trying really really hard to understand what is going on. He watched Rose enter the shop and head right for some older guy and with a shock, he realizes that it's Christopher Smith. How in the hell did she know his boss? And what was he doing in London? They were standing close, the kind of close that tells John that they know each other. When she hugs him, John's whole body seizes up and his fists clench hard. He had never been the jealous type, until he met Rose. He takes a couple of steps forward when he sees Dr. Smith touch her with familiarity and has to take several breaths to calm down. And then it hits him.<p>

"_I'm in America as well. New York For a friend's wedding." _

_"Are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_I am actually. It was a bit dull, but I made a new friend."_

_"Alright children, I have a wedding to attend in New York, so I'm leaving."_

He doesn't know what to think. His mind is in sudden shambles as he realizes that Dr. Smith was the friend she had made, even though they looked to be closer than that. But Rose didn't know who he was, did she? She would've told him that she had met his boss…wouldn't she?

And what about Dr. Smith? Surely he knew who Rose was. Maybe not when they first met, but definitely by the time he came back to the lab. Which explained the sudden hostile attitude John was given. Did Dr. Smith come to New York, thinking he could win Rose over? Thinking he could take her from him? No one was taking Rose away from him!

John was ready to charge in and knock the older man out when he saw Rose hand the bag with the newly bought jacket inside and _take his hand._ John's brain shut down. No. No, Rose would never cheat on him. _Why not? You cheated on her._

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Rose asks, holding Christopher's hand, comparing his hand and John's hand in her mind. John wins, he always does.<p>

"I'm closing up some things here and then moving to New York." Christopher tells her, wanting to never let go of her hand.

"Really! That's brilliant!"

Christopher nods, grinning. "Yeah, Susan's being begging me and I want to be closer to her."

Rose nods, feeling a little sad. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Nah, not really. I can visit, if you want me to." He asks, testing the waters.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Christopher lets go of her hand, shifting the bag to one hand. He cups Rose's face and smiles. "Before I go, Rose, I just wanted to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I." Rose giggles, and Christopher leans in and brushes his lips against hers in goodbye.

"Well, looks like you made a friend, Rose."

Christopher yanks back and clenches his jaw when he sees who spoke. Rose whirls around, pale and horrified.

John stands before them, his face clouded over in a cold fury. His hands are gripping the back of the bench so hard his knuckles are white.

"John, please, this isn't what it looks like."

"Really? I see you holding his hand and letting him kiss you, and you except me to believe that?"

"John, look Chris is the friend I met in New York, I told you about him, remember?" Rose rushes to assure him.

"And did he tell you who he is? Did he tell you that he was a scientist working on a secret project along with other countries?"

Rose looks startled. "How did you know that?"

"Ask him what unit he headed up. Ask him who was in his unit."

Rose looks from a furious John to Christopher, who looks…equals part of fear and apologetic.

"Chris?"

He sighs, running a hand over his head. "I was the director of the physics. I worked with John."

Rose takes a step away from him, shaking her head.

"I didn't know that you were the Rose he always talked about until you told me about still being in love with him." Christopher tells her, feeling his heart break over the betrayed look she's wearing.

"You didn't tell me! You knew who I was, you knew that I still loved John, and you didn't say anything! You didn't tell me that you knew him and that he missed me just as much as I missed him!"

"You didn't ask Rose! You weren't ready you told me you weren't sure if you wanted to get back with him!"

As soon as the words left his lips, Christopher wished he could take them back. Rose looked horrified and turned to look at John.

The young genius looked devastated, like all of his hopes and dreams had just been crushed. Rose reaches out for him, but he backs away from her.

"John, I love you." She tells him, tears in her eyes and voice. "I want to be with you."

John looks at her, tears in his eyes. "I have to go." He turns and walks away from her, away from the hurt, away from the pain, away from everything.


	17. Chapter 16

I know I am the worst author in the free world. Just had a lot on plate with school, speech team and just life in general. This ends in a cliff hanger, but I will you lot will be pleased with how this chapter goes. It starts :( but ends. . . well you'll see.

I don't own DW, please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Regrets collect, like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments

Donna is hit with a strong case of déjà vu. Rose is standing on her doorstep, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking with hic-ups and looking exactly the way she did when she and John broke several months ago.

"Don't tell me…" Donna pleads and Rose bursts into tears.

"He hates me!" She sobs and Donna gathers her into the flat and onto the couch, getting her mobile and texting Jack

_9-1-1! _

She receives an answer within moments.

_Get in line! Got my hands full! Sending Gwen!_

Good thing Donna doesn't have any plans for today.

* * *

><p>John hasn't touched the glass of Whiskey Jack sits in front of him. The impending father doesn't know if that is good or bad. The last time John had shown up on his doorstep, he looked exactly the way he did when he and Rose broke up. Except, last time, John had been drunk and angry. Now, he was quiet, sober and hurting.<p>

"I don't know if she loves me Jack." He says softly.

Jack acknowledges his wife leaving, knowing she was going to see Rose. "What happened, John?"

* * *

><p>"I didn't even know John was waiting for me. I thought he had gone ahead. I didn't want him to see me with Christopher." Rose explains softly, her throat hoarse from sobbing. Gwen has showed up and is sitting on the other side of the depressed young woman, holding her hand.<p>

"Why?" Donna asks, not really wanting to know if her best friend was a cheater.

"Because I knew this would happen. John's been so wonderful since we're been together and I knew he wouldn't understand what was happening."

Gwen shares a look with the older ginger.

"What _was_ happening?"

* * *

><p>"She was hugging him, holding his hand; she even let him kiss her." John reports, a third of his glass gone. Jack is silent, his mind racing. It did look bad.<p>

"She looked happy with him."

"She's happy with you, John. She's over the moon for you." Jack insists.

"Is she?" John looks his best friend in the eye. "Dr. Smith said that she said she wasn't sure she wanted to get back together."

Jack winces. "Well, can you blame her?" He asks cautiously.

John slowly looks back at his drink. "Why didn't she tell me she had doubts? I would've waited until she was ready, Jack. I love her."

* * *

><p>"I love him, I really do!"<p>

"I believe you," Gwen says with a soothing tone, "but did you have doubts?"

"Of course I did. But I don't, not anymore. The moment I saw him at the airport, nothing mattered. As long as I had John in my life, by my side, I know we can get through anything. That's why I was talking to Christopher. I was telling him goodbye, because I know John is the only man I will ever love!"

"Tell him that." Donna suggests.

"I want to, but he won't listen." Rose fights back the sob at the fact that she was sure John would never trust her again. "Donna, his face. . . he was so hurt. He won't believe me."

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can believe her." Half of John's glass is gone.<p>

"I think the whole situation is ironic." Jack finally blurts out.

John looks confused.

"You think she stepped out on you, and that she doesn't really want to be with you. Does Martha Jones ring any bells?"

John's confused expression turns dark and he glares at Jack.

"The shoe's on the other foot, Doctor. Remember how this ended last time?"

His dark look drops into one of acceptance. "What should I do?"

* * *

><p>"Fight for him. You didn't fight for the relationship last time. Don't make the same mistake." Donna informs her. Rose nods. Last time, they both bolted instead of talking. This was just another bump in the road; and she loves him too much to let him go.<p>

"You're right."

"I know I am." Donna says smugly. There's a knock on the door and Gwen gets up to answer, assuming it is Jack. When she opens the door, she is surprised and relived at who is standing there.

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
><em>So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope<em>

Jack is standing there, a silent and very sad looking John next to him. "Well?" Jack asks, hoping to get an idea on the mood of the room.

"She's ready to handle it." Gwen reports and Jack nods toward John.

"So is he. Shall we?" The guys enter the flat and Gwen leads them. "Rose, it's for you."

DW

Rose looks up when she hears her name and her heart stops in her chest at the sight of John, who looks as if his puppy has been killed. Her heart re-starts itself when he looks at her, and underneath all the hurt and anger. . . she can see that he stills love her.

Seeing Rose actually did wonders for John. He takes her in her defeated body language, her red, puffy eyes, the tear tracks staining her cheeks, and all he thinks is how beautiful she looks, and he knows whatever happens, he'll never leave her.

"Hello," he greets his voice soft and Rose melts.

"Hello." She returns, her own voice soft due to all the crying; but to the others, they both sound better now that they are within ten feet of their partner.

"We're going to let you guys talk." Donna says quietly and ushers the married couple out the door and down to the local pub.

After some hesitation, John comes into the room and takes a seat on Donna's coffee table, wanting to be close to Rose, but able to see her at the same time. His location puts him very close to her, and if she were to lean forward slightly, they would be kissing.

"I'm not going to insult our relationship by asking you if you love me." John starts, his hands folded together and dangling in the open space between his legs. Rose nods gratefully.

"I'm sorry about today with. . . Christopher. I truly didn't know he was going to be there. I didn't even know he was in London, and when I saw him and panicked, thinking he was going to tell you about New York."

"He had plenty of opportunity in Utah. There were several moments during the end of the project when he would look at him like I was a villain and start to say something, but walked away. Usually after you called."

Rose looks down at her hands, letting the information process. She knew that Christopher had feelings for her, but to know that he viewed John as the problem or obstacle, it changed how she thought of their friendship. It wasn't John's fault they weren't together (no they shared that), or that she wasn't in able to be in a relationship with Christopher. She truly liked Christopher and loved his friendship, but maybe it was for the best he was gone.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me that you weren't sure if you wanted to get back together?"

"Because I didn't have those doubts. Not anymore." She looks up at him, making sure they have eye contact. "The moment I saw you in the airport, all I can think of was how much I still loved you. How I was still _so_ in love with you, I didn't know how we managed being apart for those months. You were and still are the only guy I want to kiss; to wake up to every morning; and someday, I want my kids to call you 'daddy'." She proclaims passionately.

John stands up and for one terrifying moment, Rose thinks it's not enough and he is going to leave her. However, her fears are put to rest when it's his turn to speak.

"I don't want to play these games anymore Rose. I love you and I know that you are the only woman in the world I want to be with. I want us to both know where we stand and our position in each other's lives."

He then drops to one knee and pulls a small velvet box out of his trouser pocket. He opens the top and her breath catches in her throat.

"Rose Marion Tyler. Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>=]<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Well, not quite the wait you lot usually have, but still a wait nonetheless. Allow me to apologize. Things have been hella busy with me, with Speech and debate wrapping. We have regionals left and then our National tournament, so that keeps me busy. I'm also in the early stages of writing my own original story, so that's pretty crazy and intimidating! However, I can promise that SWLF is coming to a close. Probably about four/five more chapter, maybe.

I know you guys have been waiting to see what Rose's answer is, but I have also brought back Rory, Matt and Amy, whom I was sadly neglecting. So, today's song is **Just Say Yes **by Snow Patrol and I hope it tells you guys how this is going to go.

I don't own DW. Please read and review

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

I'm running out of ways to make you see  
>I want you to stay here beside me<br>So just tell me today and take my hand

Jack fidgets in his seat, his mind racing back to the moment he had with John before they went to find Rose. John had made them stop at his flat so John could get something. He still had some boxes left to unpack and had dug through the one nearest to the bedroom frantically before finding whatever it was he was looking for and pocketing it, declaring that now they could go find Rose.

Jack has an idea of what it was, and while he's super happy for them, on the one hand, fights like the one John and Rose were having over cheating. . .this isn't their first fight over this subject and that makes him nervous about what John may or may not have grabbed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Gwen asks, noticing her husband's worried frown. Jack takes a big gulp of his drink and motions for Gwen and Donna to get closer.

"I think something big is about to happen."

"You mean John and Rose will break up again?" Gwen asks, now worried. Jack shakes his head.

"Bigger."

"What could be bigger than that?" Donna asks, confused.

"Okay, before we came over, John made us stop at his flat to get something."

"What was it?" Gwen questions.

"A box. A small, square-shaped box covered in velvet."

It was dead quiet at the table for a long moment.

"Jack, do you know what you just described?" Donna says her voice slightly shaky. Jack nods.

"Well, isn't that great news? Don't we want them to get married?"

"Oh, we do." Donna agrees, sounding more steady. "If anything, I've been waiting for this to happen for a while now." She confesses and Gwen nods.

"So have I. This is good news, for us and for them. I think marriage would be really good for John and Rose, and frankly, sounds like John has been waiting for this as well."

"I wonder how long he's been planning this."

"John? Plan something? I doubt that. He may have bought the ring in advance, but that's it."

"You're right. He probably would've proposed to her in the middle of a chip shop." Gwen says with a grin and Donna snorts at the image in her head. It would've been them all over.

Then she notices how quiet Jack has gotten. She looks at her step-brother, who's sitting with his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face.

"What is it, Jack?" Donna thought Jack would've been more excited, proudly proclaiming that he would be best man since he was the reason they got together in the first place and begin planning the bachelor party. Instead of . . . this.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." He finally confesses and the two women gape at him.

"You don't think it's a good idea for John and Rose to get married." Donna states in shock.

Jack braces his forearms against the table. "Marriage is a huge step and not one you can walk away from easily. You can't just say fuck it and walk out the door."

Donna continues to stare at him. "Look, I love them both dearly, but this is the _second_ time they've had a blow out because of cheating."

"Supposed cheating!" Gwen corrects him. "Rose never cheated on John!"

"Unlike John."

"And she never will! They need to get married so they can stop worrying about it."

"Insecurity! Yeah, that's an excellent reason to get married!" Jack snarks. Donna looks ready to throttle him, but Gwen stops him.

"Look at me, Jack Harkness." Jack looks at his wife. "Why did we get married? Really." He looks at her, allowing his mind to wander back to the night they get married...

_Jack brings their hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Gwen's hand, keeping his eyes on the road. He smiles when he hears her soft giggle and then only thing on his mind is making her his wife. He was tired of pretending that he wasn't lonely, and he was tired of sleeping around and not making that connection. He hadn't realized he had it until Gwen left. The whole time she was gone, he missed her and couldn't figure out why. But when she showed up at his office, single and telling him she wanted to be with him, everything fell into place. She was it for him. They had gone through a lot of shit, but it was worth it, just to have her with him. _

"_Are Owen and Tosh meeting us there?" Gwen asks, sliding closer to her fiancé. _

_"Yep." _

_"Jack, are you sure you don't want Donna to be there? Your parents?" _

_"Right now, Gwen, all I need is you. Our marriage is about us and that's how I want us to start it out, just you and me." Gwen reaches up, lightly grasping the side of his neck, stroking her thumb against his soft skin. "Alright, sweetheart. Just you and me." _

_When they reach the building, Tosh and Owen are outside, the latter huffing on a fag. Tosh is holding Gwen's dress and beams when she sees them. Jack is given a quick kiss before the women take off to get ready. _

_Owen hands him a flask. "You sure about this, mate? One woman for the rest of your life, you think you can do it?" _

_Jack feels the whiskey burn down his throat. "Owen, if you can do it, then I sure as hell can."_

"_Do you, Jack Grayson Harkness, take this woman, Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, to be your lawful wife?" Jack nods, never more serious than right now, committing his life to her. _

_"I do." _

_"Do you, Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, take Jack Grayson Harkness, to be your lawful husband?" _

_"I do." _

_"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife."_

_And that was all that mattered._

Jack sighs, looking away. "We knew what we wanted, Jack. We didn't care about anyone or anything else. Just you and me, remember?"

"Just you and me."

"John and Rose know if they're ready to get married or not." Donna pipes in and Jack nods.

"Well, shall we go find out?"

* * *

><p>Rory looks around the train station, wondering if he looks as lost as he feels. He's finally gotten the time off to head to London, and now that he's here, he's feeling a little nervous. It's been six months since he's seen Matt and Amy and John. Amy should be close to six months, and huge (not that he would ever say that out loud). He told them he was coming. Where are they?<p>

"Rory!"

Rory stops, cocking his head to the side. Did he hear his name?

"Rory Williams!"

Rory Williams, that's him. Rory turns to where he heard the voice.

And sees them.

Matt and Amy are standing near the other end of the station, Matt standing on his toes, trying to peer over the crowd, wearing a _Stetson_ of all things. It was Amy's voice he heard, and when Matt stumbles a little, Rory get his first look at a now visibly pregnant Amy. And she looks beautiful. Unable to contain himself and allowing himself to justify his behavior as a way of being exposed to Matt Smith for far too long, he lets them know he's here.

"AMY!"

The pregnant ginger catches sight of him, the biggest, widest grin Rory has ever seen breaking out onto her face, and she yanks on Matt's shirt before making her to Rory as she can. Matt easily beats her, scooping the unprepared nurse into his arms and swinging him around.

"Rory the Roman!" He cheers. Rory laughs, hugging his friend tight.

When his feet are back on the ground he turns to Amy, who has been (im)patiently waiting her turn. Rory takes a moment to take her in; her cheeks flushed with happiness, her eyes bright with excitement, and of course, her baby bump. Rory reaches out, looking to her for permission. Amy nods with a laugh and Rory gently touches her pregnant belly. He can feel the little one in there moving around and he lets out a surprised laugh that underlined with awe. "Wow." Amy throws her arms around his neck and she hugs him as tight as she can. She's missed him so much, and now they were almost together again.

Rory finally lets her go and takes a step back, clapping his hands together. "Right, then. I've got questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

Amy throws back her head to laugh, while Matt eyes him coolly. "It's a Stetson. I wear Stetsons now. Stetsons are cool."

Rory just shakes his head.

He really had missed them.

* * *

><p><em>Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back<br>It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
>Only love<em>

* * *

><p>Rose looks at John for a long moment, before down at the ring he's presented to her. When she looks back at him...<p>

she can see their first meeting, their first kiss, the first they made love, the first time he said "I love you" in his slightly shaking hand holding the ring.

She can see their first fight, their first break up, and their first phone call after said break up in his face.

She can see their reunion at the airport, their cuddling that first night, their picking out his (and really hers as well) new flat, their christening of said new flat in his nervous smile.

But most importantly, she can see their future in his eyes.

Rose grins, giving the only answer she ever wants to give.

"Yes. I'll marry you, John."

* * *

><p>Was there any doubt?<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Greetings from the Windy City! Alright guys, I'm in Chicago for the next week! I got here friday and have been working on my speech and performances whilst touring the city, so this is the first time I had actual downtime! I know this is so late, but things have been crazy busy leading up to this week! However, I present to you this next chapter! No reunion yet, next chapter promise!

I don't own DW. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>John watches his fiancée walk around the flat, a smile on her face so bright it outshines the sun as she relays the details of her new engagement to her mother. He watches as she holds up her left hand, looking at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful for her; she didn't need a rock with a thousand diamonds. She only needed something simple, something that was them. John shifts slightly, the sheet moving with him. They had left Donna's flat and rushed to theirs, anxious to celebrate their engagement. It was nothing like he thought it would be. It was fast and hard; soft and tender; intense and powerful. It was everything and nothing. John had once heard that sex was different once you got engaged or married. It was true. Knowing that Rose Tyler was going to be his wife, it made him feel powerful, like nothing could separate them. Like all those years and six months; all those fights and misunderstandings, they were all worth it. Honestly, he'd do it all again, just to get to this moment. He lays his head back against his headboard, closing his eyes. He and Rose were going to meet up with Rory, Matt and Amy, and John couldn't wait to see Rose off, to show Amy that he got his act together and that Rose was going to be his wife. Amy would be so proud of him. He already had a plan in mind for the wedding. Normally, he would ask Jack to be his best man, but he wanted to ask the captain to perform the wedding, and ask Rory to be his best man. He was closer to the younger, quieter man than he was to the loud, excitable genius. John assumes that Rose will ask Donna to be her maid of honor. Either way, they'll figure it out.<p>

He opens his eyes when he feels the bed move under the weight of his fiancée. "Bored of me already?" She teases him, crawling onto his lap.

He wraps his arms around her, giving her a dopey smile. "Just…taking a moment." He grows serious as he pulls her closer to him.

"I never stopped dreaming of this moment. I never stopped using hope that one day you'd be my wife."

Rose's eyes are misty and she hugs him tight. "I love you, John. And I never stopped hoping either."

She pulls back from him, so she can see his reaction to her confession. "Even before Jack got us together, I already knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. At seventeen, the only person I wanted to be was your wife."

John looks up at her, absolutely humbled and awed by her confession. He reaches up, and lightly traces down her jawline, gently taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"

She nuzzles his palm with a soft smile.

"Forever."

DW

Rory looks around the nursery, taking in the color of the walls, the border, the rocking chair, and the many stuffed animals. He finally eyes the crib, not saying anything.

"Well, what do you think?" Amy asks, holding his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I think you did a brilliant job." Amy beams with pleasure.

"Oi, what about me?" Matt squawks indignantly.

"Oh, I can tell you worked on the crib."

"And?"

"And I really think you should test it. Just in case." Amy snorts with laughter, and Matt sputters.

After looking around the flat, Rory and Amy are ready to head out to the restaurant where they had reservations. Until Matt decides he wants to wear a bowtie.

"Seriously, Matt? A bowtie?" Amy groans.

"What's wrong with bowties?" Matt asks, a tad defensive.

"Everything." Rory deadpans and Amy giggles. Matt reaches up and straightens his bowtie. "No, it's not. Bowties are cool."

"Ok, can we go now?"

Matt exams the bowtie for a long moment. "This doesn't match my shirt."

"What!" Amy screeches. "We don't have time!"

"Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule 408." Matt states quite seriously before darting towards their bedroom.

"Are you serious?" Rory says, not really addressing anyone in particular.

"Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious. Rule 27." Matt calls from the bedroom. It's silent for a long moment before Matt's voice echoes around the flat.

"Amy! Where's my fez?"

Rory looks at Amy. "We're not gonna make it."

"Nope."


	20. Chapter 19

Words fail me. It's been three months. I am so sorry about this. The only thing I can say is that life+writer's block+someone driving through my house = this extremely long absence. I desperately hope this chapter makes up and is worth the wait! I can say this is the last chapter and then epilouge. Thank you so much to everyone who alerted and favourited and reviewed this. Your continued support means more than I say.

I don't own DW, sadly. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<p>

"We're gonna be late for cocktails!" Matt whines knocking on the bathroom door.

"This coming from the man who changed his shirt AND bowtie three times two days ago!" comes the muffled retort. "And who wears bowties anyway?"

"Oi! Bowties are cool!" Finally the door swings open and Amy steps out, a little nervous. She was, after all, seven months pregnant and looked it. She's wearing a sot lavender colored summer dress and white flats that matched the white headband she was using to keep her hair out of her face. She was wearing little make-up and with her pregnancy on display, Matt had never been more in love with her. "You look beautiful," he tells her his expression soft. When Amy beams, he grins and says "for a human." To his delight, instead of yelling at him (like he was expecting) she laughs, swatting him on the bum and says, "Let's go stupidface."

DW

Rory would admit to another living soul, but he had no idea what he was going to wear. The party was in less than three hours and he was still unsure how to present himself.

Did he go as Rory, the Assistant?

Rory the Nurse?

Rory the Grown-Up?

Or just…Rory?

He groans and throws himself into his bed, pushing his face into the pillow. Since when did he become a 14-year old girl getting ready for her first date? It was just Amy, Matt and John, his closest friends. And he never had to be anybody but himself when he was with them. Rory sits up. That's it. He knew exactly what he was going to wear.

DW

"Rose."

"Don't say it."

"But – "

"Nope. Keep it to yourself."

John lies on the bed, biting his lip to keep his thoughts to himself. Rose had changed outfits for the fourth time that day and if they wanted to beat the traffic , they needed to leave and soon. "Sweetheart, at the risk of sounding like a. . . male, what was wrong with the previous four outfits?" Rose looks at him, frustrated. "Nothing, but they weren't right. These are your closest friends and I want to look good for them and you."

John props himself up on his elbows. "Me?" Rose fidgets and John has to fight the smile at the sight of his fiancée (fiancée!) standing in her knickers and bra, looking utterly adorable. "I want you to be proud." She mumbles uncharacteristically. He sits up all the way, scooting towards the edge of the bed until his legs dangle off. Clothed in the pin-stripe suit he wore to the airport he reaches out and takes hold of Rose's hips, pulling her into the space between his legs.

"Rose Tyler. There has never, NEVER, been a day when I haven't been proud to be your guy. To have people see you at my side and think that lucky bastard. How did that tall skinny geek land a woman as beautiful as her?" Rose laughs bringing her hands up and placing them on his shoulders. "Think you got the backwards, love." "Pretty sure I don't." John says with a smile, leaning forward and placing a sort kiss at the base of her throat. "We are both extremely lucky people, my darling." He mumbles, searing the words into her skin. "Now, I know exactly what you should wear." He tells her, getting up and moving towards the closest. When he pulls out the black dress Rose had been wearing her first night back in the London, in the club where she and John had encountered each other, Rose falls in love with him all over again.

DW

Amazingly, Matt and Amy are the first to arrive at the small café located in Central London; a location that was the closest to everyone.

"We are either early –"

"Or really late."

"Don't be negative, Matt."

"Ok, just late."

"That's the spirit." Amy says, going over towards the patio, locating a table big enough for the group and in the shade. "Perfect." She deems and the couple make themselves comfortable. It is then that Amy (against her better judgment) brings up the topic of baby names. "We need to decide on a name, Matt."

"We did!"

"We are NOT naming him Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All!" Amy snaps tired of having the same argument.

"Why not? Nobody's going to mess with a kid with that name!"

"Nor will he have any friends! Look, I'm really considering Vincent."

"Oh. . . that's a good one! Well done Pond! We can call him Vinny for short."

"Sure. . . if we lived in America. Let's just stick with Vince."

"Like that's any less American." Matt says with a pout. Amy starts to round on him when Rory's voice breaks what surely would have been the Oncoming Storm that is Amy Pond.

"Well, it's nice to see that some things don't change." Matt is out of his seat and crushing the younger man in a bear hug before Rory can brace himself. "Rory the Roman!" Matt shouts with a glee, and Rory quickly looks around, hoping he doesn't see anyone he knows before hugging him back and then gently pries the genius off him. "Good to see you too, Mate," before turning to Amy.

She looks beautiful, glowing in the sunlight. She looks happy to see him and not for the first time, Rory wishes things were different. But they weren't and even if he had the chance, Rory would never break up a family. Pushing those thoughts away, Rory bends down and hugs her. "Hello, Amy. You look lovely." Amy scoffs, "I'm as big as a house, Rory Williams."

"And still as beautiful."

"Uh, baby daddy right here." Matt interjects. Rory sits down and soon the three of them are talking over each other, stories of their lives spilling out as if they can't keep them in any longer. All the group is missing is John.

DW

John parks the car, turning to look at Rose. "You ready?" She nods although she still looks nervous. John takes her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Don't be nervous, darling. They already love you." Rose nods, smiling at him. "Let's go, love."

DW

"Someone did tell John that we're meeting today, yeah?" Amy asks, a little worried that no-one had thought to ring him. "I rang him and told him yesterday." Matt replies, pleased. "Oh, so he'll show up next week." Rory mocks. Matt reaches across the table and grabs Rory by the collar, a mock-angry look on his face.

"Oh, good. This is exactly how I was hoping to make introductions." John's voice and words cut through both boys and they jerk away, straightening their clothes. "Oh no, please. Do be yourselves." The trio look towards the voice and there's John standing with a beautiful young blonde at his side. Matt leaps to his feet, arms open to greet John with a wide grin. John drops Rose's hand to accept the hand, lifting the younger man off his feet. They both laugh, pleased to see the other.

Matt lands back on his feet, bouncing slightly on his heels. "Did you see me in the paper?" He asks excitedly.

"Of course!" John says.

"Stalker."

"Flirt."

"Oh, Jesus." Amy groans as Rory helps her up. John takes Rose's hand yet again and grins at the couple.

"Rose Tyler, this is Rory Williams, my assistant and a nurse!" "Hello!" Rose greets with a smile. "It's very nice to finally meet you!" Rory smiles, taking the hand offered. "Likewise. Those last couple of weeks John never shut up about you." "Moving on," John says quickly, turning to Amy.

"Rose, this is Amelia Pond, whom without her continued bullying and support, I would still be miserable without you." Rose breaks from John and seeing for the first time the woman who helped him so much whilst he was gone, feels tears stinging the back of her eyes. Amy must feel the same because she sniffs before letting out a laugh. "Look at us!" Rose laughs as well, throwing her arms around the very pregnant ginger. "Oh, I can't tell you how pleased I am to finally, finally meet you, Rose."

"Me? He talked about you nonstop and I know I owe you so much, Amy."

"It's was nothing." Amy insists, hugging her back the best she can before pulling away. Rose sniffs, a tear escaping down her cheek. John wipes it away with his fingertip, kissing her softly. "Ugh, kissing and crying. I'll come back later." Matt says, sounding a bit put off, but Rory grabs his sleeve and yanks him back.

"And last but not least, this is Matt Smith."

"Pleasure." Matt says, taking Rose's hand and placing a kiss on the back, all gentlemen-like.

"Oi!" John protest, reaching out and slapping Matt's hand.

"Oh my god!" Amy shouts, startling poor Rory, who jumps.

"It's okay, Amy, it wasn't that hard."

"Oh, shut up!" She grabs Rose's left hand, bringing it closer to her face. "Is that what I think it is?" She looks at the beaming couple and John nods. "Oh my- you're engaged! Oh how exciting!" Amy hugs Rose again, the two women bouncing up and down (slightly bouncing in Amy's case) excitedly as Rory and Matt congratulate John in a manly handshake, back-slap move. Finally the group makes their way towards the table and John watches as Rory, Matt and Rose joke with each other as if they had known the other for years.

"I can't believe you kept that to yourself for so long." Amy says, smiling at John. "Aw, well. . ." Amy wraps her hand around his arm, looking up at him, studying him. "I just want to say how pleased I am for you. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." John puts his arm around the young ginger with a content sigh. "That's because I am, Amelia Pond. And you know why? Because I have something worth living for."


	21. Chapter 20

So, yeah. This is the end! It's been such an amazing journey writing this and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, was alerted to this story! Your support and feedback has made me a better writer! It take over a year, but I hope the end is worth it to you all!

As always, I don't own DW. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

It is one of the best nights John Smith has had in a long time. It starts with basic questions –

"How long have you known John?"

"When did you meet?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"What do you do for a living?"

They already know the answers but to hear it from the source is better. After that the stories begin. Matt and Amy start off with their adventures in Utah, with Amy helpfully guiding Matt when he gets off topic. Rose tells some of her own, always with John coming out the hero, and Rory and Matt insist that she doesn't have to lie. Food is eaten in between John and Matt arguing over who has the better comebacks with Amy as the judge and referee. Rose and Rory talk amongst themselves, discussing Rory's schooling. Since Rose quit being a TA, she is considering becoming a nurse and quizzes Rory about the subject. They stay there talking and laughing and bonding until Amy grows tired and Matt takes her home. Both John and Matt know that after tonight, there will be no separating Amy and Rose. Rory takes off as well and John and Rose follow. Walking to the car with Rose snuggling against him, John presses a kiss to her temple. "Did you have fun, love?" She looks up with a soft smile. "Yeah." Pressing another soft kiss to her forehead, he smiles. "Good."

DW

Gwen Harkness must have had the easiest pregnancy in the world. Not because she didn't suffer from morning sickness.

Because she did.

Not because she didn't have the weirdest cravings at the worst moments.

Because she did.

And not because she didn't suffer from hormonal attacks.

Because she did.

What made all those things bearable was her husband. Jack did everything in his power to make Gwen's pregnancy run as smooth as possible. He held back her hair and made sure she never missed the toilet. No matter the time of day or night, he went out and purchased whatever she was craving even if he got several looks. He never missed a single appointment or parenting class and went shopping for baby things with her without complaining much. He recruited John and Rory to help put the nursery together, under the guidance of Gwen, Donna and Rose. All in all, the next nine months went very smoothly and soon it was time to welcome the newest Harkness into the world.

DW

Donna Noble often looks at her life with a big smile and a feeling of happiness. She has a fantastic brother, terrific best friends, and a wonderful family. However, with Baby Harkness on the way and John thoroughly entrenched in the world of Rose, she begins to feel like she is missing something in her life, a sort of…loneliness. As time goes by, and Gwen begins to show, and John and Rose play house like they'd been doing it their whole lives, Donna realizes what it is that she wants; a family of her own- a husband and child (through there isn't any rush for the latter). She just doesn't know how to go about finding that husband.

And then Baby Harkness arrives.

DW

Gwen winces as pain shoots down her back for the millionth time that day. She shifts and decides maybe a cuppa would help settle her. She gets up, careful not wake Jack, and makes her way down the hall towards the kitchen. Half-way there, it feels like a waterfall has appear between her thighs and Gwen realizes at half-past ten in the evening that the baby is coming.

"Jack!" she calls, deciding to stay where she is and he comes rushing into the room, hair mussed with sleep and bare-chested. "Jack, it's time." Jack nods with a smile, even if he is freaking out on the inside. He helps Gwen get everything ready before getting himself clothed and grabs the bag and they're off to the hospital.

DW

John is helping Rory study for an up-coming test via Skype when Rose comes into the room, pulling on her jacket with her shoes on. "Going somewhere love?" John questions, looking at his watch. "Jack just sent me a text. It's go-time!" She says excitedly, tossing him his own jacket. With a hasty good-bye and good luck to Rory, the couple rush to lock up the flat and hit the road.

DW

Jack and Gwen are already situated when John, Rose and Donna come crushing through the door, shouting questions, trying to talk over each other. Jack immediately calls for silence, letting out a loud sharp whistle. He tells them everything is going good, that since Gwen's been having contractions all day she's five inches dilated and that it looks like it's going to be a quick labor. They pile around the bed, starting a poker game with a deck of cards one of the nurses gave them. They play through the night, with everyone taking turns keeping Gwen company and setting up a cat nap rotation. After fifteen hours, it's time for Gwen to push. She kicks everyone out after John goes pale and says, but before long a healthy, very loud, baby girl is born.

DW

John can't take his eyes off his fiancée cradling Baby Girl Harkness. She looks so natural, holding the baby without any guidance, cooing and rocking her. God he can't wait to have kids with her. Donna's voice cuts through his thoughts and he zones back into the conversation just in time to hear her teasing statement. "Alright, Rose, you're next." Rose laughs, looking at John who grins. "Let's get married first, Donna." He says, holding out his arms so Rose can hand him the baby. He coos down at the little one and yep, he cannot wait to have one of his own. "So, what did you end up naming her, Jack?" Rose asks. Gwen watches the scene with a tired smile, not really participating in the conversation.

"Anwen. Anwen Calleigh Harkness." Jack says proudly. "Big name for such a little one." John comments. "She'll grow into it. And speaking of big names, John I want you to be Anwen's godfather." John looks so honored and misty-eyed. He accepts with a choked voice, and Donna follows him when Jack names her godmother. "Hopefully she'll take after her mum and not her dad." Donna says and John snorts. "Yeah funny." Jack says taking his daughter back. Gwen falls asleep and the group troops out, talking amongst themselves.

They're nearing the lift when Donna accidently knocks into a guy exiting a room, the cup of coffee he's holding slips from his hand. Donna gasps and they both begin to apologize, talking over one another. Donna notices he's got a stutter and tells him to stop apologizing since it was her fault. They look at each other for a long moment, both feeling a spark and the sense they've met before. Donna breaks the silence and offers her hand. "Donna Noble." He takes it in his larger, warmer hand and the shot of electricity cannot be denied. "Lee McAvoy." She offers to buy him a new cup of coffee and he accepts, leaving John and Rose by the lift, watching Donna and Lee. The four enter the life and soon they spilt into groups; Donna and Lee head for the cafeteria and John and Rose leave the hospital.

DW

Soon after Anwen Harkness is born, Baby Smith decides it's time enter the world. Amy's pregnancy didn't run as smoothly as Gwen's but it helped having three (well, two really) grown men, one of who happened to be on his way to becoming a nurse, watching over her. Amy couldn't deny the relief she felt when her water finally breaks. Though you'd hear a different story from Rory, who happened to be with Amy on said day and at said time.

"God, I am so ready for this baby to be born already." Amy moans, staring at Rory, who is sitting across from her, an open textbook in front of him. "Are you ever not studying?" She questions and Rory smirks. "As a matter of fact, the chapter I'm reading in on child birth." Amy perks up and leans forward. "Anything about being overdue?" "Yeah. It says whining to your best mate whilst he is trying to study won't make the baby come any faster. "

She levels a glare at him so fierce he's sure all of London feels chastised. "Sorry." She sits back in her chair, wincing when a sharp pain cuts through her lower back. Rory narrows his eyes. "You've been doing that since we got here." He states. "Yep." She says, shifting around in an attempt to lessen the pain. "How long have you had these pains?" Amy freezes when she hears his "nurse" voice and studies the table. "Uh….since I woke up this morning?" She answers sheepishly. Rory groans and starts packing up his things. "Ring Matt and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

DW

Easier said than done. Getting Matt to answer his mobile was like getting a child to stand still for a photo. So after no answer, Amy tries John, in the hopes that he will answer his mobile since he's never not picked up when he sees her name on the caller id. No answer. Really? Where were they? In a last ditch effort, Amy rings Rose. And finally gets an answer.

"_Hello? Hey no! That's not allowed! Hello, Amy?"_

"Hey Rose! Sounds like you're in the middle of something."

"_Haha, yeah, kind of. Oi! No that's cheating! I'm the referee so I say that's cheating! So, what's up?"_

"Well, I was wondering if you know where Matt is? He's not answer his mobile."

"_Matt! Where's your mobile! Amy's been ringing you!"_

Amy frowns, looking at Rory in confusion. "Wait you're with Matt?"

"_Yeah, he came over earlier to hang out with John since you were having lunch with Rory. He and John are playing advance laser tag and I'm supervising them."_

"Okay, um, well see the thing is I'm actually at the hospital with Rory right now."

"_What?! The hospital? Is everything okay with the baby? Boys, game over! Amy's at the hospital!"_

Amy can hear Matt shouting in the background, asking if everything is okay and what's going and where are his shoes? "I'm okay, but I think I'm having contractions, so Rory took me so the doctor could look over me."

"_Okay, we're coming right now."_

Less than fifteen minutes pass when Matt comes crashing through the door demanding to know what's going on and wanting to see the doctor and to not worry about him looking over her chart, he's a doctor as well. Rory quickly gets him to focus just as the real doctor comes in. Amy is indeed having contractions however she's still got a while to go. Amy deflates at the news that the baby isn't going to make its appearance for a long while which means lying in a hospital bed until then.

DW

John shakes his head with a smile as he and Rose ride the lift to Amy's floor. "What?" "Just wondering how many more times we're going to do this. Twice in three weeks." "True, but you know, one day, it'll be you and me and our baby." Rose tells him and he just has to kiss her.

DW

Since there's nothing more to be done, Rory comes up with a rotation for the group. Each person will stay for three hours and then switch with the next person and go about their lives. Matt takes first shift and Rory and John and Rose go about their day. Each person did their best to keep Amy entertained and calm whenever she was ready to climb the walls, but when its hit hour twenty, nerves are frayed and tempers (Amy's really) were rising. Finally at hour twenty-two, it's go-time.

Matt just arrives to start his shift when Rory runs into him in the corridor and says that Amy's ready to start pushing. Trying to contain his freak out, Matt rushes into the room and allows one of the nurses to don him with the appropriate clothing and soon he's holding Amy's hand, listening to her curse him and his sperm in her thick Scottish accent. He nods and agrees and winces and hopes it's going to be over soon because he's lost feeling in his hand and then oh! A loud wail fills the room and Matt hears three words that change his life again.

"It's a boy!"

DW

"Rory are you crying?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"It's allergies. The pollen count is high."

John nods, pressing his lips together to fight back the laughter. Rory glares at him and John clears his throat. "So where is the little bloke?" He asks, entering the room and beams at Matt and Amy. Matt is holding the newest addition to the world, grinning proudly.

"So what did you call him? Will I blush?" he asks, taking the baby from Matt. "No, we didn't call him Jonathan." Amy says and John bites back his pout. "No, I didn't think you would." "Then what is his name?" Rose asks. "Vincent. Vincent Kade Smith." Amy says proudly. John whistles at the name. "I like it!" Rose praises. "Good strong name."

The baby coos and John tilts his head to the side. "Yes, he likes that … Vincent. Though personally, he likes to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All." John announces and Matt cheers. "See?" Amy narrows her eyes at John. "What?"

"That's his name."

Amy looks at Matt and then John. "And how do you know that?" She asks, wanting to know if Matt had discussed his idea of a good baby name with his best mate. "I speak baby." John says so matter of fact. "Of course you do!" Matt says, happy to have John's support in the matter.

"And you're done." Rose says, taking the baby from her fiancé and cuddling him. "He looks just like you, Amy." "Thank God for that." Matt jokes, hoping to get back into Amy's good graces. "Here's hoping he'll have your personality." Rory cautions, looking at Vincent over Rose's shoulder. "Yes, well, Rory it'll be your job to keep him in line if he does take after Matt."

"Why me?"

"Because you're his godfather." Rory looks shocked at the news, but Amy smiles reassuringly. "You'll be great Rory." "Plus you'll have help! Rose is the godmother!" Matt announces.

Rose looks stunned. She's knows these people maybe a month and they give her such an important role in their child's life. "I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" She asks, when Vincent coos. "Stormy thinks you should believe in yourself more." John says, giving her an innocent look. "Rose, if we weren't sure, we wouldn't have asked you." Matt says with a tender tone and she fights back tears. "Of course, yes. I'm honored."

"Great! Now that's done with, when are you and John gonna start popping out babies?"

"Matt!"

"What?"

DW

"John." "Hmm." "What if I got pregnant before the wedding?" Rose asks casually as she and John walk to the car later that night. Matt has been the second person to ask and well, it's something she's been wondering about. John shrugs, "Wouldn't be the worst thing seeing as how I fancy having kids with you." He says with a smile, taking her hand. "Well, that's great news because…" Rose stops and John turns to face her. "Because…?" Rose gives him a brilliant smile.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p> 


End file.
